LXG: Clash of the Shinobi
by Drakena the Destroyer
Summary: A kidnapping has the League traveling to Japan. However, the League members must learn how to become ninjas if they are going to fight ninjas. Update, it is COMPLETED. Warning, violent content. Disclaimer: LXG copyright 20th Century Fox.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Clash of the Shinobi**

**Rating:** T for violence, course language, and perhaps some nudity (might be a bit M-rated for some of the _Kill Bill_ like scenes)

**Author's Note / Disclaimer:** I have decided to do this, which may come as a surprise. Just a quick slip of info, when Japanese characters speak with each other they will be speaking Japanese. I do know some of the language, of course I did have to look up on Wikipedia for words I did not know. LXG is © to 20th Century Fox, all characters are © to their original creators. I just own the few Japanese characters in this.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Vision**

_Minami-za Kabuki Theater_

_Kyoto, Japan_

_1899_

It was a chilly autumn day in the Japanese city of Kyoto, the kabuki theater was busy with a large audience. Among the pale, dark-haired, and slanted eyed Japanese audience, there were two Englishmen who appeared to have wealth and importance based on their style of clothing. In company of the two men were a pair of geisha, the native woman had their faces delicately painted and wore colorful kimonos that were traditional in Japan.

The company acquired front row seats inside the theater, the Englishmen showed little expression as they seated with their geisha companions. The rest of the audience had settled in and the performance was to start.

The performers came on stage with their elaborate costumes. The play carried on as the performers danced and sang on the stage. Within the first two hours of the play, something unusual happened, clouds of of smoke burst out throughout the dark theater. People panicked, the performance halted, and everyone was shouting and rushing to leave the theater. During the chaos, dark clothed figures slipped from the deepest shadows of the theater and through the smoke.

When everyone had escaped the theater and the authorities had arrived to the scene, the Englishmen and their geisha companions had vanished.

* * *

In a tiny village outside the city of Kyoto, surrounded by forests turning red and gold for the autumn, the residents were rising to their daily routines on the morning after the incident at the kabuki theater. Even though the village residents were occupied with their own concerns, one little house was concerned with the events that occurred within the city and events yet to come.

Satoshi Yamoto was a young man of twenty-three, after he had awoken and dressed in his casual kimono, he arrived in the main hall to find his sister painting on several scrolls with a brush and ink. It was not unusual for twelve-year-old Meru Yamoto to be painting ink drawings in the morning, she occasionally had visions in her dreams and was advised to illustrate her visions.

"_Konichi wa,_"Satoshi greeted in his native tongue.

"_Konichi wa_," Meru responded, looking up at her bother for a second. She quickly resumed her illustrations, sometimes tucking a strand of black hair behind her ears.

"Did you have another vision?" Satoshi knelt down at the short table across from his sister.

"_Hai_," Meru did not look up from her work.

On the scrolls that Satoshi could see, there were images, as drawn by Meru's tiny hands in traditional Japanese style, of people who appeared to be foreigners. One drawing was of a man with wavy yellow hair and dressed in gray, the next drawing was of a dark skinned and bearded man dressed in blue, the third was of a woman with flowing red hair and dressed in black. The last two drawings were more puzzling, one was a red haired man in black casting a shadow that was very different in shape, and the other drawing was what appeared to be a floating black coat.

"Who are these people?" Satoshi asked.

"They will be coming soon," replied Meru, "and we must help them."

* * *

_London, England_

_1899_

Within a secret meeting room in one of London's important government buildings, five individuals were seated at a long table. They were unaware that a little girl in the Far East was illustrating pictures of them on her scrolls.

Entering the room were two government officials. One man was gray haired and wore fine attire, the other man was also finely dressed only he was portly with black hair and beard.

"Allow me to make introductions," said the gray haired man, "I am Mycroft Holmes, this man is Campion Bond. The government has been meaning to organize an important mission for the League since the news of the Phantom's downfall."

"May I ask what mission is to be organized?" asked Mina Harker, the single woman of the League.

"Two experts in foreign affairs from London disappeared in Kyoto. Their names are Samuel Winston and Frederick Greene. The Japanese authorities believe it was a kidnapping as an act against Great Britain, I'm afraid there isn't much more detail." Holmes placed a folder containing files onto the table near Mina was sitting.

Mina looked through the files, reading information on the missing men and observing their photographs. Winston was an elderly man with craggy features and white hair, Greene was a balding middle-aged man. The following information detailed their positions, expertise, and their business affairs. Along with the two files was a newspaper clipping of their disappearance in Kyoto.

The vampire observed her fellow League members. Nemo, who remained standing, kept his hand clenched over the hilt of his sword, which was always on his belt. Rodney Skinner, the invisible thief, was completely covered by his coat, hat and face paint, the only expression he showed was that of boredom. Henry Jekyll had taken out his pocket watch and began playing with it, a usual habit of his, his gray eyes focused on his hands. Tom Sawyer seemed more eager of the group, sitting upright with his arms crossed and his blonde hair dropping over hie eyes.

Campion Bond cleared his throat, drawing the League's attention to him.

"Gentlemen," he said, "and lady, it is possible that our men in Japan were captured by shinobi. Your mission is to go to Japan and retrieve them."

"No problem for us to handle," said Tom optimistically.

"Don't be so sure, Mr. Sawyer," said Nemo, "I know from research of Japanese history that these shinobi are not to be underestimated."

"Yes," said Bond coldly, "sneaky fiends they are. Sadly they weren't wiped out when the samurai were over twenty years ago." His harsh remark earned him a dark glare from Nemo.

"They might be sneaky," said Rodney, "but I have invisibility on my side."

"I agree with Nemo," said Henry quietly, "we really don't completely understand what we might be up against."

"You have time during the voyage to Japan," said Holmes, "to research further into your mission."

"We'll accept the mission," said Mina, "some of us still have to redeem ourselves for our previous mistakes." She glanced at Henry and Rodney, knowing they still had to earn their pardon for their _crimes_.

"Alright," said Tom with excitement, "I get to go to Japan!" Everyone glanced at him with raised brows, the American nervously giggled.

* * *

**End Note:** That's the first chapter, the kidnapping occurred, Meru had a vision, and the League is going to Japan!


	2. Voyage to Japan

**Author's Note: ** I'm afraid that this chapter will be a bit dull, but I know that once I get the League to Japan, they'll get some action. Yes, there is a bit of slash in this, but I will not make it too bold for those who might not be comfortable with slash. Also, I'm going to add a preview for the next chapter, somewhat like the _Naruto_ episodes.

* * *

_**Chapter 2: The Voyage to Japan**_

The mighty ship called the _Nautilus_ had headed out sea, going east to the country of Japan. When land was no longer within sight of the ship, the _Nautilus_ submerged beneath the waves.

In the dining hall, the League gathered at the table to discuss matters of their mission over dinner. Mostly they were planning how much research would have to be done before they reached Japanese shores.

"Nemo," said Tom after he had eaten most of his meal, "what exactly should we be expecting from these shinto people?"

"Shinobi," corrected Nemo. "First of all, they are warriors who practice martial arts called _ninjitsu_, forms of stealth, and weaponry. They are often involved with guerrilla warfare, sabotage, and assassinations. They might have been responsible for the disappearance of those two men through tactics of infiltration and the element of surprise."

"You seem to know a lot about the Japanese, Captain," said Mina Harker, barely touching her meal.

"Only a few things about the Japanese history, government and some information on the shinobi. I once hired a crewman who was from Japan," said the Indian captain, "he did mention a lot about his country and claimed that he was a shinobi before he decided that he wanted to explore the world. Of course, he passed on a few years ago."

"Is that why you glared at Bond when he called those shinobi sneaky?" asked Rodney Skinner after taking a gulp of scotch.

"No, that wasn't the reason, it was just inappropriate to make such a remark about the samurai being wiped out. The Japanese man had mentioned details of the Meiji Restoration, that the Japanese government began taking influences from Europe and America.

"The samurai, a class of noble warriors, had their social status abolished during the modernization of Japanese society. Even though the country was changing, the samurai still valued their ancient traditions. This lead to the Satsuma Rebellion, the battle between the Imperial Army and the samurai, the result was that the samurai class was brought to an end." Nemo bowed his head and stoked his beard, probably thinking of how his own country had similar conflicts.

"That's very tragic," said Tom, "but I don't understand how the shinobi are related to the samurai."

"Some samurai became shinobi," said Nemo, "because they were disgraced by breaking samurai laws and refused to face execution."

"Oh." Tom bit his lower lip before speaking again. "I suppose that these shinobi, with all of their weapons and combat skills, they're probably not immune to bullets."

"No one is immune to bullets, except for the immortal kind like Mrs. Harker. Yet, the shinobi could still avoid being shot, so you would have to practice more on shooting moving targets."

"Right." Tom had a sheepish grin.

Henry Jekyll had been listening to the talk as best he could over his alter-ego's rambling. Edward Hyde had been listing horrible things of what he would do to the enemy and what he might do in his spare time, which caused Henry to lose his appetite. Not feeling up to eating, Henry just stared at his plate as the others talked on.

"Oi, Henry," said Skinner, "you seem a little troubled."

"I'm just nervous," said Henry, looking up. "Nothing that should be troubling." He ran a hand through his copper red hair to smooth back the strands that fell in front.

"Perhaps you should rest, doctor," said Mina cooly, her icy blue eyes focused on Henry, making him more nervous. "I suggest that we all rest well, then we shall prepare ourselves until we reach Japan."

* * *

_Japan_

Satoshi was entering the room to speak with his grandfather, the village leader. It was important that Satoshi tell someone he could trust about Meru's vision. His grandfather was one of the few people he could trust.

Standing outside the room that was the village leader's office, Satoshi waited at the doorway. Knowing that his grandfather would be busy with reports from the scouts and letters from leader's of the neighboring villages, Satoshi best decided to wait.

"Come in, Satoshi," he heard his grandfather speak. Satoshi bowed and entered the office. Sitting at the desk near the window was elderly Akira Yamoto, his hair was silver and his dark kimono was more elaborate than Satoshi's casual wear. The elderly leader had recently finished reading through some scrolls as Satoshi approached.

"_Sofu_," said Satoshi, "it's Meru, she had another vision."

"I see."

"She illustrated her visions as she was advised too, her illustrations featured five foreigners, she said something about them arriving soon."

"Did she say anything else?" The elderly man's dark eyes were glittering.

"She said that we must help these people when they arrive."

"Interesting..." Akira was silent for a moment. "Whatever her vision was, it will present itself more clearly in time to come. However, there is a task that you must do for the current time, it requires you to be in Kyoto."

"In Kyoto?"

"_Hai_. I received news that two men from the West disappeared in Kyoto, probably kidnapped by shinobi from a different region. This sort of act may cause problems between Japan and the West. You and Megumi shall go into Kyoto and collect any information which shinobi organization might be behind it."

"Wouldn't the authorities in Kyoto be handling the situation?"

"They could try, but since enemy shinobi might be involved, it's more of a task for shinobi to handle."

"_Hai_." Unable to say more, Satoshi had to accept his task. Bowing to his grandfather, Satoshi left and searched for his teacher Megumi.

* * *

_Nautilus_

Henry Jekyll was trying to sleep, but he could not get himself to rest. Edward Hyde had been keeping him up with the ramblings.

_"Just think about it when we reach that distant country,"_ Hyde growled in the back of Henry's mind. _"I'm going to enjoy ripping those enemies to pieces and if I get a bit of free time, I'm going to taste the exotic women of that country. It would be no different from Paris!_"

"No," whispered Henry as he sat up, "I can't let you do the horrible things you have done before."

_"Hah! You would never stand a chance against an enemy, you're a weakling! I could handle everything without breaking a sweat!"_

"You don't know about that, Nemo explained that we shouldn't underestimate the enemy." Henry got out of bed and pulled on his dressing robe. "I need some time out of my cabin, I cannot get any rest."

He got out of his cabin and walked the dark hallways of the Nautilus. In the low lights, Henry could make out Hyde's form in the reflective surface of the portholes. Moving his feet at a quicker pace, Henry did not realize that he was not alone until he bumped into Rodney Skinner.

"Oi!" the invisible thief cried out.

"Sorry," said Henry, his cheeks flushing red, "I did not see you." He looked in the direction of Skinner's voice, knowing that the thief was naked and completely invisible.

"That's okay," said Skinner with a chuckle, "I deserve it for walking around naked. May I ask why you are walking the halls at night?"

"I'm still feeling nervous. Also, Hyde has been giving me grief lately in my own mind, he keeps reminding me that he wants to do terrible things."

"It's alright, when we get onto the mission, Hyde can do all the horrible things he likes doing to the enemy."

"I wish it was that simple, but it's not." Henry ran a hand through his hair. "Hyde would seek any opportunity he could get to harm someone innocent, I do not think I would be able to stop him."

"Easy Henry." Skinner placed his hands on Henry's shaking shoulders. "Come with me, I was heading to the liquor cabinet for a night cap, you could use one too."

"Thank you," Henry said softly, "I really appreciate it." The doctor allowed Skinner to lead him down the hall. Perhaps a little bit of liquor would settle his nerves.

* * *

In his own cabin, Tom was lying back and staring at the ceiling. The American was too excited to sleep. Going to a far away country, even if it was just for a mission, was just too fascinating for him. As a child, Tom always had a taste for adventure, which was why he joined the Secret Service. Since he had never been to Japan before, he had every reason to be excited.

_"You should sleep,"_ Tom told himself, _"don't want to be too groggy if you want to get more target practice in the mourning."_

Letting out a sigh, Tom closed his eyes and drifted off into his dreams.

* * *

_**Preview for the Next Chapter:**_

_"Look out everyone," _Tom's voice narrates. _ "Next chapter, I'm going to be practicing, I have to prepare for the enemy!"_

Tom Sawyer is seen on the conning tower of the Nautilus, firing his Winchester at the targets.

The scene changes to Mina and Henry studying in the library of the Nautilus.

_"It seems that I'm not the only one getting prepared."_

A new scene in Japan, Satoshi is seen speaking with Meru.

"I must go to Kyoto," says Satoshi.

"Be careful," says Meru, "I sense there is danger that dwells in the city."

"Don't worry."

The scene changes to Skinner and Henry Jekyll sitting and drinking together. Henry seems worried, but Skinner is still optimistic.

"It won't be difficult to deal with them shinobi," says Skinner, "we'll just do what we did before at M's fortress."

_"We've got plenty of time to get ready, as we research and buff up our skills in __**Chapter 3: Never Hurts to Prepare**__!"_


	3. Never Hurts to Prepare

**Author's Note:** I would like to thank everyone who has commented so far on my story, and to think I was a bit nervous working on this. I admit, the preview at the end of the previous chapter was a bit goofy, so I won't be doing that again. Most of the Japanese history, culture and language references used in this story are mostly information I looked up from Wikipedia. I should mention, there is a little bit of slash in this story, there might be more as the story goes on so those who are not comfortable with slash should be aware.

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Never Hurts to Prepare_**

_Nautilus_

Henry Jekyll woke up, only to discover that he wasn't in his cabin, but in the lounge and seated in one of the cozy chairs. The doctor was still wearing his dressing robe and night shirt. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up straight.

"Morning, Henry," said the cockney voice of Rodney Skinner.

"Morning," said Henry sleepily. "Did I fall asleep?" He looked in the direction of Skinner's voice.

"You only drank one small portion of whiskey and you were out like a light. I would have brought you back to your cabin, but I decided to let you sleep."

"How embarrassing," said Henry, standing up with his cheeks red. "I have to go get dressed!"

"Don't be so embarrassed, it's early, Nemo hasn't announced breakfast yet." An invisible hand picked up a half-empty glass and the contents were poured down into Skinner's mouth. "I think I should get dressed as well, I wouldn't want Nemo breaking my back for walking around naked."

Henry only nodded as he and Skinner headed back to their cabins to get themselves dressed.

* * *

Tom Sawyer was awake, dressed, and optimistic of the daily plans. When the _Nautilus_ surfaced, he will start his target practice.

Besides target practice, Tom had the idea of practicing close range combat with his fists or knife, should he ever be in a position where his guns would be useless. The memory at M's fortress reminded him, Tom had been careless in combat against M's invisible henchman and got himself captured.

Not wanting to go through such a mistake again, Tom wanted to be prepared for the unexpected. He decided that he should ask Nemo if there was a place in the ship to practice hand to hand fighting.

The young American walked into the dining room where the breakfast was being served. Already seated at the table were Mina Harker and Nemo, they were quietly speaking with each other but stopped when they saw Tom arrive.

"Good morning," said Tom.

"Good morning," said Mina softly.

"I was wondering," Tom said as he took his seat across from Mina, "after I get some target practice done, I've been meaning to improve on close range combat." He glanced at Nemo. "Is there a place in the ship that's suitable for practicing?"

"Yes," replied Nemo. "I can show you when you are ready."

Henry Jekyll and Rodney Skinner had arrived to the dining room to meet with the rest of the League. Skinner wore his usual black leather duster, his hat, glasses, gloves and white paint spread on his face. Dr. Jekyll wore his black trousers and coat, his gray vest and white shirt beneath the coat. The two seated themselves at the table, helping themselves to breakfast.

"Good morning," said Skinner. "I hope everyone else slept well last night."

"Yeah," said Tom, "I managed to get enough rest through my excitement."

"What are the plans for today?" asked Henry, taking a sip of his coffee.

"We'll be preparing ourselves for when we reach Japan," replied Nemo, "Agent Sawyer will be practicing his guns and close range combat while Mrs. Harker intends to research more about Japan."

"Close range combat?" asked Skinner, glancing at Tom.

"I thought it would be a good idea to work on it," said Tom, scratching the back of his neck. "Just in case I have to fight with my fists."

"If you want, Tom," said Skinner, "I could help you with the close range fighting, I have fist fight experience from my visible days." Tom beamed at Skinner's offer.

"I guess," started Henry, "that I should also do some research for our mission. I don't have anything else to do."

"Very well," said Mina. "I suppose that settles our agenda for the voyage."

* * *

_Japan_

Megumi Kudoh met with her older pupil Satoshi earlier about the mission in Kyoto. A woman in her forties, Megumi still had the capability of combat, but she decided to teach everything she knew to the village youngsters. It was surprising that she was to join Satoshi on a mission to Kyoto, Satoshi was already at a high level that he was no longer considered a student, but he still lacked experience. Perhaps that was why she, an older shinobi with more experience, was supposed to team with Satoshi for the task in Kyoto. Even though it was just to find information concerning the incident that involved two Englishmen, there was still a chance that enemies could strike.

After she had packed her supplies, she walked to the training field where Satoshi was speaking with Meru. It was evening, Megumi wrapped her outer kimono tighter about herself to ward off the chill. As Satoshi spoke with Meru, Megumi watched and remained silent.

"I must go to Kyoto," Satoshi told his sister.

"Be careful," said Meru, "I sense there is danger that dwells in the city."

"Don't worry."

"Am I interrupting?" asked Megumi as she approached the siblings.

"_Iai_," replied Satoshi. "I have just told Meru that I must go to Kyoto with you."

"_Hai_," said Megumi, nodding. "The task in Kyoto should not be difficult for us, Satoshi-_deshi_, but there is the unexpected to consider. Have you been preparing?"

"_Hai_."

"We leave at dawn tomorrow." Megumi, Satoshi, and Meru exchanged bows. "_Oyasuminasai_." She headed back to her home, her mind focusing on the mission ahead.

Satoshi and Meru were walking to their home as the sun was setting. As they approached their home, Meru broke the silence.

"You will meet them in Kyoto," she said.

"Who?" Satoshi was puzzled by Meru's statement.

"Those people I had a vision of, they will be in Kyoto soon, you will meet them while you are in the city."

"Are you sure?" Even though Meru's visions did reveal truth, such as a bad storm or an unexpected event, Satoshi was still doubtful of what Meru's latest vision meant.

"_Hai_." Meru took in a deep breath. "I was meditating after training this morning, the vision became more clearer. You appeared in the vision while I was meditating."

Satoshi was at a loss of what else to say, it was not impossible to cross paths with foreigners in Kyoto. Even though he had no concern about visitors from the West, Satoshi had a feeling that Meru's vision was unfolding to be true.

* * *

Tom was standing on the conning tower, preparing his Winchester for target practice. Everyone else had been on the tower moments ago, for fresh air, but they had all returned below. The American was alone with one of the crewman who was preparing the targets for practice.

_"Just remember what Allan taught you,"_ Tom thought, _"take your time to get the right aim."_

"Pull," said Tom out loud to the crewman. The red target was launched in the air, Tom held up his rifle and waited till the barrel of the gun was in line with the target. When the target landed in the ocean and Tom had the aim right, he fired and the target burst into shreds.

_"Not bad,"_ he thought, _"but I still have to shoot the targets while their in the air. Those shinobi could probably shoot back."_

"Pull," he said again. The next target was launched, Tom attempted to fire his Winchester while the target was in mid-air. To his disappointment, Tom missed.

_"This is going to take a while,"_ he thought.

* * *

While Tom was on the conning tower at his target practice, Mina, Henry, and Skinner were in the library. Mina and Henry, the two scientists of the League, were searching for more information on Japan, Skinner was just mindlessly browsing through books out of boredom.

As Mina picked up one volume of Japanese history, she glanced at Skinner and arched her eyebrow at the invisible man. Skinner did not seem like the type who was interested in books, but the invisible man probably had nothing else to do.

"Mr. Skinner," started Mina, "is there a reason for you to be going through the library?"

"Just looking for something to keep me occupied during the voyage," replied Skinner, "since there's no traitor among us this time to keep an eye on. I offered to help Sawyer with the fist fighting, but he's still at target practice."

Mina pressed her ruby lips together as she absorbed Skinner's answer, recalling the time when everyone thought the invisible thief was up to treachery but he was really spying on the traitor Dorian Gray. The vampire still had cold feelings toward her former lover for lying and manipulating his way around everyone, but Gray was dead and it was best to leave that grave closed away in her memory.

"Looks like I can't find anything worth my time," said Skinner, breaking Mina's trail of thoughts. "I'll just be lounging in my cabin then." Skinner made his way out of the library to his cabin, leaving Mina and Henry alone to research.

"This is pretty much what the library has on Japan," said Henry Jekyll, holding a small book on Japanese culture.

"It will have to do," said Mina. She and Henry took their books to the table in the center of the library where they sat down and began reading.

* * *

Nemo was busy studying maps and charts for the voyage to Japan. He stared at the map on the desk, calculating the best route for the _Nautilus_ to take to the Far East. The captain considered what obstacles that could slow the ship's passage, such as busy shipping routes in Asian waters and natural obstacles.

Glancing at his home country of India on the map, Nemo decided it was best to avoid the area. As much as Nemo missed his country, he and his loyal men were still exiles. Searching the map, Nemo located areas where there were uninhabited islands where the _Nautilus_ could stop and resupply.

After setting a course to Japan, Nemo gave directions to his crewmen where to go and what to do. Once he was done giving directions, Nemo went to the shrine of Kali to pray.

Tom had returned below, after a while at target practice. The American had managed to improve his shot on moving targets. Now that he had finished target practice, he decided to find the place where he could practice close combat.

He walked to Skinner's cabin, hoping that the thief would be there waiting for him. Tom knocked on the door and waited for Skinner to answer.

"Coming," said Skinner. The door opened and Skinner stood in the door way, clad in his black coat but lacking his hat and face paint.

"Hey," said Tom. "I've finished my target practice, I thought I should ask if you were up to practicing hand to hand fighting."

"Sure, I haven't got anything better to do."

* * *

Later, Henry Jekyll was back in the lounge, trying to settle his mind from a long day of studying with Mina. It was stressful to absorb all the information, but it was even more stressful when a beautiful woman such as Mina was watching him. He sat down in the same chair he fell asleep in the night before and began playing with his pocket watch.

_"You're so obsessing over her,"_ Hyde sneered in the back of Henry's mind.

_"I am not,"_ Henry retaliated.

_"You're lying! I've seen how you stare at her, and you were the one peeking through her doorway that one time!"_

Jekyll shivered at the memory when he peeked through Mina's open door and saw what occurred between Mina and Dorian. Perhaps it was not right to spy on them, but Henry could not help the fact that he admired Mina and desired to speak with her. However, Henry arrived to Mina's cabin while Dorian was there, stealing a sample of Mina's blood.

_"A man like you could never get a woman! You are a damn coward!"_

"Shut up!" Henry hissed out loud.

"Are you talking to me?" asked Skinner when he entered the lounge.

"Oh, no," said Henry with a blush appearing across his face, "I was talking to myself."

"Oh." Skinner sat down and helped himself to a glass of scotch. The sleeves of his black coat, the bottle, and glass indicated the movement of his hands

"Um..." Henry started, "have you been practicing close range fighting with Sawyer?"

"Yes, of course we had to call it off when I struck Tom's jaw a bit too hard."

"Was he hurt?" Henry sat up straight, his profession as a doctor alerting him to the mention of injury.

"Not really, he just made a small fuss, but he'll be feeling sore for a while." Skinner drank a mouth full of scotch. The invisible man lacked his face paint, so Henry could see the liquid stream down. "How was your research with Mina?"

"It was alright, there wasn't much information to research on. Mostly the history and information on the country's culture, which is helpful to understand what the place will be like, but I'm still getting a bad feeling about this." Henry stared at his watch, which he held in his hands. "There is a chance something will happen and it would be too difficult for us to deal with."

"It won't be difficult to deal with them shinobi," Skinner said with enthusiasm, "we'll just do what we did before at M's fortress."

Henry arched his brow at Skinner. "What do you mean by that?"

"We just observe the situation, build up a plan, and act on it. Quite simple."

"Skinner, I know that what you said sounds simple, but at M's fortress you were nearly killed by those burns you got, and Mr. Quatermain didn't survive."

Rodney Skinner was silent for a moment, probably remembering the first mission. "We'll just have to be careful this time."

"I hope you're right."

_To be continued..._


	4. Moments in Meditation

_Author's Note: _ Okay, I admit that the previous chapter was a bit slow, but there will be a bit more action. Also, I'm going to introduce the enemies without giving much away about them.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Moments of Meditation**

_Somewhere in Kyoto, Japan_

The room was faintly lit with the very few lanterns, their dim glow casting onto the many furnishings and antiques that made up the decorum. However, the five individuals within the room were dark silhouettes.

"Where are the Englishmen?" asked a smooth voice from one figure.

"Kept under lock and guard," replied the voice of a taller form.

"The English government will be sending their best men to find our prisoners, now that the disappearance of the Englishmen has alerted the officials," said a female voice.

"We can deal with that," said the first voice, "the kidnapping of two foreign politicians shall create a tension that will cause the Japanese and English government to fall in our hands. It is all like a simple game of _go_, we make a strategy, set our pieces on the board, and advance on our opponent."

"In the end," said a dry voice, "the reward is all too pleasing."

"_Hai_. The _Kuro Taifuu_ will be in control and unstoppable. We'll crumble the government under our influence and then bring Japan to an even greater height."

The fifth silhouette responded with a small chuckle.

* * *

Meru sat up on her futon with a gasp, she had a new vision in her dream. The vision was very different, more darker. It was not the visitors she dreamt of before, but of enemies.

She wrapped her robe and sheets closer around her, but she could not shake off the chill. Meru took in a deep breath to ease the tension in her body, she lay back down to return to sleep. In the morning she would have to illustrate her vision and immediately inform either Satoshi or Akira. Whatever her vision was, it was only the calm before the storm.

* * *

_Nautilus_

For spending several days on the voyage, everyone had been keeping to their agendas on board the ship. For Tom and Rodney, their combat practice had been making more progress in one of the storage rooms that was recently empty.

"You're pretty good," said Tom, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He was wearing only his gray trousers and white shirt for his practice with Rodney Skinner.

"I've gotten into some nasty brawls when I was visible," said Skinner, wearing just a pair of trousers. "Always good to have use of my fists, but I have to admit I got a little rusty when I became invisible. You seem to be making improvements yourself."

"I did learn a few self defense moves in the Secret Service, but the moves we learned were for restraining suspects when making an arrest. I decided it was best that I try to better myself at everything, then maybe I won't let anyone down."

"Are you still feeling bad about Allan?"

The American's shoulders sank. "It's just that... if I had fought off that henchman myself, Allan would not have been stabbed in the back to help me. You were also badly hurt when you distracted that armored flame-thrower."

"I know that, but I recovered after Jekyll treated the burns and I rested. As for Allan, I think he would want you to move on and improve yourself."

"You're right, I probably shouldn't be feeling regret and focus on what we have to do." Tom ran a hand through his wavy blond hair and smiled. "I must admit, I am very excited too, going to a distant country and taking on an important duty."

"That's the optimism I like to hear from you, Sawyer. Do you want to continue practicing, or shall we call it a day?"

"Maybe another round should sum up the day." Tom quickly got into his fighting stance as he and Skinner started their last round. They exchanged several punches and grabs until they were both exhausted and bruised.

* * *

Mina was in her cabin, studying over the volume of Japanese history. Mostly she had read through the recent history of the Meiji Restoration, the development of Imperial Japan's military and industry, and the Satsuma Rebellion. The history and culture proved to be fascinating and there was still a lot more to learn.

The vampire sat down on her bunk from her long period of studying, smoothing back the auburn strands that came loose with her hand. Mina had kept herself busy by keeping to her research, however, her vampiric nature was thirsting for fresh blood. She clenched her slender hands into her skirts, inhaling deeply to clear the vampiric urges out of her mind.

_"You must control yourself,"_ she thought, _"it won't be long until we reach Japan."_

Mina glanced at the door, thinking of the other League members and the _Nautilus _crewmen. Perhaps it was better if she kept to herself until they reached their destination.

* * *

Henry Jekyll was feeling no different than Mina, as he paced in his room, playing with his pocket watch. Hyde had been bothering him even more lately since it had been a long time since Edward Hyde was released.

_"Let me out Henry,"_ demanded Hyde. _"I promise I won't do anything terrible."_

_"No,"_ replied Henry, _"I cannot let you loose. The last thing we need is to anger everyone with your bad behavior!"_

_"Come on, you know that you can't contain me forever! All what you've been doing here is researching into that country, which is pointless!"_

_"It's not pointless, I'm learning important facts about our destination, and I am making good use of my time during the voyage!"_

_"It's still pointless, you know that your only purpose is to unleash me onto the enemies. You are nothing more to the League but a container to keep me trapped in!"_

"Oh God," Henry rubbed his forehead with his hand. His alter ego was right, Jekyll was just recruited because of Hyde. Yet, Henry had to keep in mind that he could do more than releasing Hyde, he still had medical skills as a doctor that he used when some of Nemo's men were injured.

_"You see Henry, you are nothing without me! I am the better half, the stronger half! Without me, you would just be living in London continuing your practice."_

"Shut up!" Henry realized he was yanking on his copper hair in frustration. Edward's terrible laugh echoed in Henry's mind. Calming down, Henry sat down on his bunk, placing his pocket watch back in his vest pocket. Hyde was eager for freedom, but Henry knew that releasing Hyde on the _Nautilus _would be inappropriate. The only thing Henry could do about Hyde's taunting was to bury his face in his hands and groan.

* * *

Nemo was kneeling before the statue of Kali, laying his sword on the rug before the grotesque statue. He stared up at the goddess of death, quietly thinking of the mission ahead. The captain knew that the religion in Japan was different from Hindu, yet they had some similarities.

Nemo, placed his hands together and whispered a prayer for everything to go well.

* * *

_Japan_

Satoshi Yamoto and Megumi Kudoh were heading for the city of Kyoto. At dawn, they made their farewells to Akira and Meru before leaving the village. Very little was spoken between Satoshi and his sister, but Meru seemed very worried. Even though Satoshi has reassured Meru earlier, he still felt some deep worry for himself and Megumi.

As they walked the trail, Satoshi glanced left and right, trying to sight any enemies in the trees. He clutched the hilt of his katana, getting ready to fight if he and Megumi were ambushed.

"You seem tense, Satoshi," said Megumi. "Is there anything wrong?"

"I am concerned about what Meru told me about her vision," said Satoshi.

"What did she tell you?"

"She mentioned that I was part of her vision, that I will meet the foreign visitors she saw in her dream. Also, Meru sensed that danger was within Kyoto."

Megumi lowered her brows, thinking of the possibilities of meeting foreigners, whether they were seen in a dream or not, and the danger of enemies. "_Hai_, it's possible that Meru's visions do hold a probability of what will happen. Foreign visitors are not uncommon in Kyoto, and whoever was responsible for the disappearance of those Englishmen would still be within the city. We will have to be careful of who we trust in Kyoto, knowing that enemy shinobi could be anywhere."

"You're right, Megumi-_sensei_." Satoshi straightened his neck and tucked his chin as if he was standing ready for a day of training. "I will not let my guard down."

"I know you won't, very soon you will no longer be a student," a slight smile hinted at Megumi's face. "Perhaps that will be sooner than you believe."

Satoshi kept walking with his teacher, unable to speak.

* * *

_Nautilus_

The League was very close to the Sea of Japan, while the ship was surfaced to recharge the solar panels, Tom Sawyer, Henry Jekyll and Rodney Skinner were on the conning tower. Tom was at target practice on one side of the platform, while Henry and Rodney were taking in sunlight and fresh air on the opposite side.

"Very soon," said Rodney, "we'll be at our destination and we'll be doing our duty as a League, and being on dry land will be a relief from being stuck at sea for so long." He glanced through his dark glasses at Henry.

"I agree," said Henry, most likely thinking about releasing Hyde once they were in Japan. "The time during the voyage has been stressful, it's just that Edward has been getting restless, and he often bothers me when he wants freedom."

"I guess his patience must be short, but he'll get his hands dirty in no time."

Henry arched his brows. "That's what Allan told me during our fist mission."

"Really?" A smirk appeared on Rodney's painted features.

"It was when I offered assistance on the voyage to Venice," answered Henry, "I began thinking that I was only recruited to release Hyde upon the enemy. Yet, I know I can offer my services as a doctor, helping those who are sick or injured." The doctor stared at the waves. He suddenly winced when Tom fired his Winchester on the other side of the platform.

"Are you alright?" asked Rodney.

"I'm fine," replied Henry, "my ears are just a little sensitive to strong sounds. I forgot that Tom was practicing up here."

"He has been eager to make improvements on his skills," said Rodney.

"Are you talking about me?" asked Tom.

"Just a little bit," answered the invisible thief.

"Okay, I just hope you don't mind the gun shots." A rushing sound indicated that another target was launched, followed by the burst of a gun shot.

"The solar panels have been recharged," announced Nemo as he emerged, "we'll be going below soon." He waved his hand to the door. "Mr. Sawyer, Dr. Jekyll, Mr. Skinner."

Tom nodded as he went through the door, carrying his Winchester. Henry and Rodney quietly followed the American agent inside. Nemo was the last to enter, closing the hatch behind him. The _Nautilus _submerged, advancing closer to Japan.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Next Chapter, Arrival:**

The League arrives to Japan, where they are greeted by a representative of the Meiji Emperor. While the League is searching through Kyoto for information on the missing men, Satoshi and Megumi are committed to their own investigation. However, the League discovers that enemies are one step ahead of them.

**End Note: ** Okay, I hope I didn't take too long updating this story. The switching between the League and Satoshi might be a bit confusing, but I am going to clear things up once the League and Satoshi meet up in Kyoto. The villains, as introduced, are a ninja organization called _Kuro Taifuu_ (Black Typhoon in English) and they are bent on taking over the Japanese Empire through secret ninja tactics.


	5. Arrival

**Author's Note:** Okay, I believe everyone has been excited to see the League in Japan. However, they do not meet Satoshi until after a brush with the enemies.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Arrival**

Meru was practicing use of the bo staff in the training field, there was nothing like training to keep her mind off her worries. As she stepped in one direction she swung the staff with fluid motion. She wanted to stick to her training to relieve her stress, then she could meditate and see further into her visions.

"You have been improving," said the calm voice of Akira.

"_Aragoto gozeimasu sofu," _said Meru. She tucked some of her loose hair behind her ears as she faced her grandfather.

"Satoshi has told me of your visions, I thought I should ask you about them myself. Have you been able to find their meaning?"

"I saw in one vision that these people will be arriving in Kyoto, I believe these visitors will come for a reason. Also, I had a new vision." She bit her lip for a second. "I think it was something very bad, it probably has something to do with the visitors, but I'm not sure."

"It's alright, you cannot always find the answer so suddenly." Akira glanced at his grand-daughter, Meru was the only one in the family who had the strange gift of visions. The only thing the elderly shinobi could do was advise Meru to illustrate her visions and reflect upon them.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Meru, catching Akira's concerned expression.

"There is nothing wrong," the elder replied, "I shall leave you to your training." Akira and Meru exchanged bows before Akira left the field.

Meru, alone on the training field, continued to practice her bo staff techniques.

* * *

Kyoto was once the imperial capital of Japan until the government transfered to Edo, renamed to Tokyo, during the Imperial Restoration. The city is located in a valley that is part of the Yamashiro Basin, which is surrounded on three sides by mountains. Even though Kyoto had been ravaged by centuries of wars, fires and earthquakes, the city is home of many well preserved Buddhist temples, Shinto shrines, palaces, gardens and monuments.

After spending days on the _Nautilus_, the members of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen were relieved, and astonished, to see the Japanese city. When they had reached Japan, they had traveled on the roads from the nearest port where the ship was left in the care of Nemo's crewmen. They carried what they only needed for their journey to Kyoto. They walked on the streets of Kyoto under the midday sun, watching people pass them by along with admiring the architecture.

"Wow," said Tom letting out a whistle, he glanced at the traditional Asian architecture that lined the busy streets. "This place is pretty impressive."

"Impressive indeed," said Skinner, "however the locals are giving us those funny stares." The thief indicated with a wave of his gloved hand at a few people, both men and women, standing across the streets. Even though Japan had been modernizing its society and industry, the civilians staring at the League wore traditional kimonos, their black hair tied up in Japanese fashion, and they stared through narrow dark eyes.

"They probably think we look funny," said Tom with a shrug. The American made a point, a group composed of a blonde American, a pale and red haired English woman, a pale and nervous looking English man, an Indian man in a blue turban and coat, and a white faced man in a black coat and hat would look strange to the pale, dark haired and dark eyed citizens.

"Ignore their stares," advised Nemo, "what Japanese citizens think of us has nothing to do with the mission."

"First thing is that we find Japanese government officials," said Mina. "I suggest that we start at the Imperial Palace."

"How exactly are we suppose to find the way there?" asked Henry. "This is a city that we are complete strangers to, and I doubt that there's anyone here on the street who could speak English."

"We might be able to find some English-speakers at places where foreigners like us would spend time and money," said Skinner. "If there are opium dens in Japan, we're likely to find someone who can guide us through the city."

"I beg your pardon," said a new voice, which had a noticeable Asian accent, "you seem to be lost. Can I help you?" Approaching the League was a Japanese man wearing the white and blue uniform of a soldier.

"Yes," answered Mina, "we are looking for the Imperial Palace, or where we can speak with government officials. My colleagues and I were sent by the British Empire to investigate an incident that occurred here. Can you guide us through the city?"

"_Hai._ It shall be an honor to assist you." The man bowed to the League before he lead them to the Imperial Palace.

* * *

While the League was being led to the Imperial Palace, Megumi and Satoshi were searching the kabuki theater where the kidnapping occurred. Since the theater was closed down since the incident, they had to secretly break into the theater to investigate. The two shinobi intended to find any traces of the captured Englishmen or of enemy shinobi.

Satoshi was searching around the stage of the kabuki theater, yet no clue could be found. The enemies must have been clever to keep their tracks covered. Frowning, Satoshi gave up searching the stage area.

"Satoshi," spoke out Megumi, "I found something over here."

Satoshi approached his teacher standing among the empty rows where the audience was seated, Megumi was holding what looked like small wooden fragments.

"Are those the shells of a smoke bomb?" asked Satoshi.

"_Hai_," replied Megumi, eyeing the fragments, "the smoke bomb must have been used to distract everyone inside the theater when the kidnapping occurred."

"That means," said Satoshi, "if we can track down the weapons dealer who sold the smoke bomb, we might be able to find the ones who used them."

"There are several dealers who secretly sell weapons to shinobi, one of them must have sold this exact smoke bomb." Megumi wrapped the fragments in a cloth and placed them in a pouch on her belt. "We should probably go, we have completed the task here, make sure to cover our tracks."

"_Hai sensei._" Satoshi and his teacher left the empty theater, making sure they did not leave a trace of their investigation.

* * *

The League had arrived to the Imperial Palace, which had been kept in preservation since 1877. Even though the Palace no longer had capital function since the Meiji Restoration, its architecture and gardens attracted many visitors.

At the front gate to the Palace, the guide greeted two guards clad in the very same blue and white uniforms. They bowed and spoke to each other in Japanese, the guide indicating to the League while speaking.

"It seems that you have been expected," said the guide in accented English. "One of the representatives of the Emperor is waiting in the main hall. The guards will show you the way inside."

"Thank you," Mina said softly to the guide. She and her companions quickly followed the guards indoors.

No word was spoken between the League members or the guards leading them. Often the League members would glance at the decorations in the halls such as paintings of Japanese landscapes and sculptures of samurai and animals. When they reached the main hall, a man dressed in European style clothing was waiting for them. The guards exchanged bows with the man and left, leaving the League to discuss their mission. The man who was waiting for them had shoulder length black hair tied back in a ponytail, a small black beard very similar to Dorian Gray's, and his eyes were dark and slanting.

"_Konichi wa,_" the man said in Japanese. "You must have been sent by the Empire of England," he said in fluent English. "Welcome to Kyoto, I am Nobu Mizuno, a representative of the Empire of Japan."

"Greetings," said Mina cooly, taking charge of speaking, "I am Wilhelmina Harker, these are my colleges, Captain Nemo, Rodney Skinner, Agent Thomas Sawyer, and Dr. Henry Jekyll. We are the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, the British Empire sent us to Japan to retrieve two government men who were kidnapped."

"I knew that England would send someone to handle the situation." Nobu glanced with his dark, slit-like eyes at the League. "I'm surprised, you are not what I expected to be like. What sort of services do you do for the Empire of England?"

"Ughh..." started Tom, "we-"

"Dr. Jekyll and I are chemists and medics," said Mina, cutting off Tom. "Captain Nemo provides the transportation and combat skills. Agent Sawyer is from the American Secret Service, he is quite a capable gun man. Mr. Skinner was a thief before he was recruited, but his skills prove useful when necessary." It was better if she did not mention her vampirism, Hyde, or Skinner's invisibility, thinking it would be too complicated to explain.

"I see," said Nobu, a smile hinting at his mouth. "You must be weary from your travels, I insist that you settle in before taking on the task at hand. There is an inn best suitable for Westerners not far from the Palace."

"I thank you for the hospitality, Mr. Mizuno," said Mina, "it seems that we do need to rest, then we must focus on our mission." She glanced at the others who were silent, noticing they still carried their luggage. Perhaps it was best that the League members rested and refreshed themselves, and Mina still had to satisfy her deep blood lust.

* * *

After the League had left to settle into the inn, Nobu glanced to a shadowed corner of the hall. There was a figure standing in the shadows, next to a tapestry depicting samurai in combat.

"I'm sure you heard everything," said Nobu, "you know what to do with them. We can't afford to let anyone to get in the way."

"_Hai,_" replied the figure, which fled from the hall, remaining outside of the light.

_To be continued._

* * *

**Next Chapter, Attack at the Tea House:**

The League rest before they work on their mission, however, the enemy strikes while they are at the tea house. Even with their abilities, the Black Typhoon's forces are very challenging to the League. They later meet with Satoshi and Megumi, learning that shinobi allies are the solution to fight the enemy.


	6. Attack at the Tea House

**Author's Note:** I hope this is not disappointing, I mentioned before that I should try to write a story about the League fighting ninjas since I wanted to try writing a story different from the other stories in the LXG-Universe. I know that most people have written stories about the League fighting supernatural enemies (werewolves and vampires), evil scientists, and psychics, I think I'm probably one of the first to try ninjas. As I said before, I will make some references to ninja films and anime, but never completely rip off of them. A bit of a warning, this chapter gets a bit M-rated later. Yeah, I apologize for the long update, it was a long and complicated chapter. I'm afraid Satoshi won't appear in this one, but he'll show up in the next one.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Attack at the Tea House**

Henry Jekyll had placed his luggage down inside the room that he and Rodney Skinner were sharing. It was a relief to finally find a place to stay during the mission in Kyoto. The inn had a traditional Asian form of architecture by the shape of the roof, stairs and railings, the sliding doors, and the toilets. The care takers were able to speak English and use hand signals with their guests, which made the League feel more at ease.

The doctor stared around the room, the floor was covered with tatami mats, there was a small wooden table in the center, which split the room into separate sides for each person to sleep on. Henry noticed the folded futons on the floor, which were to be unfolded when they were used.

_"It's as close as to sleeping on the floor,"_ Hyde said mockingly.

_"Their culture is different than ours,"_ Henry responded, _"I just have to accept the fact that the bedding is not what I'm used to."_

"This looks like a cozy place," said Skinner enthusiastically, "might be different from the inns that I've seen in London, but it's a good room."

"Yes," said Henry, agreeing with Skinner. "It is a good room."

"I wonder if there's any Scotch in this place," said Rodney, holding a nearly empty bottle from his bag, "I'm nearly out."

"I'm not sure, it's possible that there is liquor in Kyoto, but it might not be the Scotch that your used to. However, I think you should cut back, you wouldn't be able to focus if you're drunk."

"Ah, don't worry, Henry." Skinner sat down on the floor and placed his Scotch bottle on the table. "I like liquor, but I would never make myself so drunk that I'd never be able to focus on my work." The thief removed his hat and placed it next to the bottle. "The last thing I need is to get myself killed because I drank too much."

"I probably do worry too much," said Henry as he sat down across from Skinner. "Yet, I feel that something is going to happen soon, but I just don't know what it is."

_"I agree,"_ grumbled Hyde in Henry's mind. _"There was something I despised about that Jap we met at the Palace. I suggest that we shouldn't be too trusting, knowing that we were set up the first time the League came together."_

Henry did not say anything to Edward Hyde or Skinner, but he thought about what Hyde said. As the doctor took out his pocket watch and and rotated the time piece in his hands, Henry recalled the meeting with Nobu Mizuno. The Japanese man seemed interested in the League, yet there was something about him that made Henry uncomfortable. Since M had assembled the League and hired Dorian Gray to steal samples from the members during the first mission, Henry was concerned that the League could be lured into a trap if they were not careful.

"You alright?" asked Skinner.

"Oh," said Henry, looking at Skinner's painted face, "I'm alright, I was just thinking that we should be careful of who we trust."

"You're right about that, after M brought the League together just to get our powers and kill us, we ought to watch out."

* * *

Tom Sawyer had placed down his bag that contained his change of clothing. The room he and Nemo shared was the same as the room Henry and Rodney shared. Kneeling down at the table, the American began polishing his Winchester, keeping in mind that his gun had to be in good condition for combat.

"You seem very enthusiastic about this mission," Nemo said quietly to Sawyer.

"I am," said Tom, wiping the barrel of his Winchester. "I always had a taste for adventure and seeing new places. Being in a place I've never been to before and doing an important task are both quite exciting."

"Indeed." Nemo glanced at the young American. Tom's optimism and strong will helped them throughout the tough times when the League tracked down M to Mongolia. Even though Tom was optimistic and head strong, he still had less experience than himself and Allan Quatermain when it came to combat.

"I know that I made several mistakes before," confessed Tom, "but I know that I can try to do better on this mission." He inspected the gun to check for any places he missed to polish. "This time I will try to avoid getting myself in trouble that could get someone else harmed."

"Sawyer," said Nemo calmly, "I know how you feel about what happened to Skinner and Quatermain, but it wasn't entirely your fault." He clasped his dark hands together in front of his blue uniformed chest. "Things happen that you don't expect, and the only thing you can do is deal with them as best as possible."

Tom looked up from his gun, intrigued. "I supposed you're right, problems happen and I just have to work at solving them."

* * *

Mina was pacing her own room, which she had to herself since she was the only woman of the group. It had been a long while since she last drained blood, and her need to consume blood was getting to her. However, she had to remind herself that she had to be patient.

She picked up the papers that had the information on the missing men. It was still late in the afternoon, perhaps she and the rest of the League should get started on their mission tonight.

After fixing the the hairs that came loose from her hair pins, Mina brushed any dust she saw off her skirts and left her room to find her fellow League members. The vampire desired to get started on the mission, and seek her chance to satisfy her blood lust.

* * *

The League assembled in the lobby of the inn, as they had grouped together, a woman entered the lobby. The woman wore a bright blue kimono with white cranes embroidered on the skirts, her obi was a bright yellow, her hair was pinned up with ornaments, and her face painted white with her lips red.

"_Kumbum wa_," she said, bowing. "You must be the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. I am Akane Ochi, Nobu-san had sent me to meet with you, he told me that you are here to find the men who went missing. Also, I was told that you are weary from your journey, I can at least show you to a tea house as part of Japanese hospitality."

"That is a generous offer," said Nemo, "I'll accept." The Indian glanced at his companions. "What about the rest of you?"

"I am kinda hungry," said Tom, "and thirsty, I would like to go and eat something."

"Same here," said Rodney, adjusting his hat.

"I'll accept the offer," said Henry quietly, reaching into his pocket to make sure that he had a vial of elixir.

"Well," said Mina, "I guess we cannot refuse your offer, we'll accept the invitation."

"It shall be an honor to entertain you," said Akane, bowing.

* * *

Akane led them to the tea house within the district. As they walked through the streets, they passed vendors, a few wealthy looking Japanese men, and there were other women who had their faces painted and wore elaborate robes.

"Do the women always dress up?" asked Tom, staring wide-eyed at two girls walking by in the opposite direction. They girls caught Tom's stare and whispered to each other with tiny smiles on their painted faces.

"They are geisha," said Akane, "they play a major role in Japanese entertainment."

"I recall reading about geisha," said Henry shyly, "women of the geisha profession accompany clients of the wealthy class to tea ceremonies, theater, and festivities. Geisha are also performers of music and dance."

"You are correct," said Akane. "Dr. Jekyll, is it?" Henry only nodded. "I guess that you must have studied the culture of Japan before arriving. Now that you are in Japan, you will be able to experience the culture during your mission."

"Speaking of our mission," said Mina, "I have been meaning to get started as soon as possible. I'm hoping that my colleagues and I can discuss everything together."

"Of course, the tea house is the best place to hold meetings."

* * *

Once they were in the tea house, everyone was seated and tea was served. The room they were in had a long rectangular table, tatami mats covering the floor, a window that looked out onto the street on one wall, and paintings of Japanese landscapes on the other walls. Akane poured tea for Henry and Nemo, who both sat quietly on one side of the table, Tom and Rodney sat on the opposite side as they curiously nibbled at the sushi.

"Tomorrow," started Mina as she sat down at the head of the table, "we should start by searching the kabuki theater where the kidnapping took place. Perhaps we may find a clue to who might be behind it all."

"What if we can't find any trace?" asked Henry, wrapping his hands around his tea cup just to feel the warmth.

"There were people in the area when it happened, we can try to ask someone for information. I doubt that there would be anyone who would be able to speak English, but it is the only strategy we have for now."

"Tracking down the kidnappers will not be easy," said Nemo, a grim expression crossing his bearded face. "These shinobi can keep their trails covered and their identities secret, there is a chance that they might find us before we find them."

"I agree with you, Captain," Mina lowered her lids as she took a moment to think. "If that is the case, then we should let them find us."

"That means we would have to armed at all times," said Tom, moving a hand to one of his colt pistols under his coat. "I'd hate to be unarmed if we are found."

_"I hate to admit it,"_ said Edward Hyde in Henry's mind, _"but the blonde is right. You better be glad that you decided to keep a vial in your pocket when I told you earlier that you should be on your guard! Right now, I smell something fishy and it's _not_ the raw fish they're serving here!"_

_"I do have an eerie feeling too,"_ Henry said to Edward, _"Akane seems very generous, but I think she's hiding something. There has to be a reason why she guided us here."_ Cautiously, Henry kept his face bowed towards the cup of tea in his hands and directed his grey eyes towards where Akane was seated, right next to Skinner. The geisha who had escorted them had her hands folded before her on the table, she seemed interested in the discussion, yet the smile on her painted lips gave Henry the chills.

"At least if they find us first," said Skinner, responding to Tom, "we might be able to catch some of them and they can tell us where those government men were taken."

Henry looked down at his tea, which had cooled down enough to drink, and sniffed at the aroma. There had to be something going on in the tea house, and he had to find out. Putting use to deception that he had learned over the years since his escape from London, Henry lifted the cup to his lips and pretended to sip the tea.

Nemo, catching sight of Henry's action, glanced at his own tea and did the same thing. The Captain stared at Sawyer and Skinner across the table, they noticed him staring when they were just about to sip from their own cups. Understanding the situation, they held the cups to their lips, but did not drink a drop.

Mina, noticing her companions pretending to sip their tea, picked up her own cup and slowly sipped. Being a vampire, she was immune to drugs, poison, and diseases, so she did not have to worry about what might have been in the tea. Mina swallowed the tea, which had a strong and bitter taste, but the taste had no interest to her. After she and her companions had set down their tea cups, Mina kept an eye on Akane's expression, which remained calm and still like a China doll's.

"Are you enjoying the tea?" asked Akane.

"Yes," replied Mina, "it's different from what we have in London, but it tastes alright."

"_Hai_, Japanese tea is very strong, it helps revitalize the body and mind." Akane stood up from her seat and bowed. "I have to be excused for a moment, please continue with your discussion." The geisha left the room through the only doorway.

The League waited until Akane was gone from the room before they began speaking again.

"I suppose that you suspected something in the tea," Mina said to her companions.

"W-well," started Henry quietly, "I wasn't sure if there was something wrong with the tea, I was just being cautious in case we were being tricked. Hyde warned me that something about this seemed suspicious."

"I agree," said Nemo, "there is a probable chance that there are spies sent to watch us."

"Or probably kill us," said Mina coldly. "At least I am less likely to fall from poisoning, I could not taste anything suspicious in the tea. If the tea was drugged, I won't be affected from it."

"Thank God we only made ourselves to appear to be drinking it," said Tom, "or we would have been dead by now."

"Very clever," said Akane's voice. The geisha walked into the tea room, holding a long curved sword in a scabbard. "So you avoided the drug in the tea, but you won't be leaving alive!" Following Akane into the room were seven men dressed in black outfits, their faces hooded and masked. A younger woman stood next to Akane, her white kimono was only knee length, revealing her long socks, and her hair hung in two braided loops.

Five more blacked clothed warriors began climbing through the window, using grappling hooks due to the room being on the second floor. In the door frame was a tall muscular man, his outfit was the same as the other men, but with torn sleeves to reveal his powerful arms, his head was bald and a scar ran down his right cheek.

"So this was a trap," hissed Mina, standing up. Her eyes were glowing red and her hair falling to her shoulders in curls. "If you plan to kill us, then you'll have to fight us." Even though she did not have her daggers and she wore her regular clothing, the vampire still had her fangs and her demonic strength.

"So be it!" Akane shouted a command in Japanese, and her men closed in on the League.

Skinner remained silent as he quickly unbuttoned his coat. He had to disappear before the assassins could attack. Having no weapon, invisibility was the only advantage the thief had.

Henry Jekyll had already drained his vial of elixir, his painful transformation starting. The masked men shifted back as they watched the hideous change. Nemo had drawn out his sword and Tom drew out his pistols. They were both on their feet and ready to fight.

The first man to strike at Mina charged with a long dagger in his hand, ready to plunge the blade through the vampire's heart. However, Mina really desired to drink blood, she grabbed the man's wrist and wrenched the dagger out of his hand. The man used his other hand to punch her in the stomach, it would have hurt if Mina was an ordinary woman, but the vampire immediately sank her fangs into the man's throat.

Edward Hyde stood at his full height, he flipped the table over and began snarling at the advancing shinobi. The masked men seemed intimidated, but they cautiously advanced. However, the large man in the doorway stopped them.

"_Matte_," he said. Then, he charged at Hyde and they both exchanged blows. Even though Hyde was bigger than the muscular man, he still had difficulty landing a strike, which angered Henry's alter-ego. The muscular man suddenly slammed a fist square into Edward's jaw, causing the beastly alter-ego to roar.

Nemo was using his own martial arts to combat off four of the shinobi warriors. The Indian was outnumbered, but he was able to strike down his enemies. Using his sword, boots, and fists, Nemo made different combinations to take out the assassins.

Skinner, now that he had shed his clothing and face paint, was running around the room to find someone to take down. There was one warrior watching Hyde fight the tall man. The thief attempted to sneak up behind the assassin, but the warrior spun around and grabbed Skinner by the arm and twisted. Skinner cried out in pain, his arm was trapped and he couldn't break free.

Tom had his pistols ready, he fired bullets at two of the men advancing on him. They fell as bullets struck. Without warning, the girl who was with Akane sent Tom's pistols flying out of his hands with a powerful kick. The American tightened his hands into fists, ready to fight the girl. However, the girl swung another kick right between Tom's legs.

The girl laughed as Tom doubled over in pain, grabbing at his nether region. The American groaned as he held his sore crotch, his thoughts only directed at the pain.

Akane and Mina were locked in combat. The dagger Mina took from the first man she killed clanged against Akane's sword. Anger and blood lust taking over, Mina advanced to bite into Akane's painted throat, but the assassin slashed her sword at the vampire. Mina shrieked as she saw her own blood squirt out from where right her arm was.

_To be Continued...

* * *

_

**End Note: ** Oh my God, I'm so mean! The Tom Sawyer fans are going to **FLAME** me for that! Never before has any author, and I do mean ANY author, written a story where Tom gets hit where it hurts! Yes, Mina gets her arm chopped off, you can call me a big meanie, yet it's interesting to see how a vampire will heal a severed limb. In the next chapter, the League manages to survive their first fight. When they meet Satoshi and Megumi, they realize that to combat shinobi is to become shinobi.


	7. Satoshi Meets the League

**Author's Note:** Okay, now Satoshi and the League will meet each other in this chapter. As for Mina getting her arm cut off by a katana, no one else, and I do mean no one else, has even tried writing such a thing so I did it!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Satoshi Meets the League**

With her left hand, Mina grabbed the bloodied stump where her right arm was severed, but her blood gushed through her fingers. The vampire was able to heal rapidly from cuts and stabs, but a severed limb was different. Looking down at the floor was her dismembered right arm, lying in a pool of blood, the long knife she had been using lay close by. Trying her best to fight the pain, Mina was about to step towards the knife but her opponent had her at sword point.

"Don't even try it, unless you want to lose your head," Akane said mockingly. The assassin was holding her katana with the blade tip at Mina's throat. Akane's kimono and face had a line of blood splatter, giving the assassin a more intimidating appearance.

Skinner still struggled to get his arm free from his opponent, but the hold was tight and the twisting became harder. The invisible thief noticed that only the man's eyes were exposed. With his free hand, trying to fight the pain, Rodney Skinner slammed an invisible fist right in one of the man's eyes. The assassin released Skinner's arm and stumbled back, then he charged with a round-house punch.

Startled, Skinner jumped back, his face a hair width away from being smashed. Perhaps instead of trying to fight, Skinner would have to use his invisibility to confuse his attacker.

The mysterious kunoichi was enjoying every strike she sent onto Tom Sawyer. She had already kicked him between his legs, now she was punching him in the face and stomach. Tom tried to hold up his arms to protect himself, but he was struck where he was not covered. Attempting to strike his opponent, Tom flew a fist at the girl's face, but she simply side stepped the attack.

Tom gritted his teeth as he tried to fight of his pain and focus on the fight. The girl's giggle was very mocking to him, not to mention the pain she had inflicted upon him. Summoning all of his strength, he tried to throw another punch at the assassin. However, he only struck the girl in the shoulder and she did not even flinch. Tom realized that this fight was going to be tougher than he thought.

Nemo had finally stunned his four opponents, they fell to the floor in an unconscious heap. When the shinobi assassins fell, the last two who had not fallen or became occupied in combat began to charge, their weapons at the ready. The Indian readied his sword and he countered each strike of his opponent. He was getting weary from fighting, but Nemo would not give up.

He was angry, more than usual, Edward Hyde had become bigger and stronger during his years of existence, but this opponent of his was tough. The bald Japanese man he fought stood only two heads shorter than Hyde, but the bald assassin kept evading every strike Hyde could throw. When Edward stumbled off balance, the bald man would strike at anything exposed. Even though Edward was able to take heavier hits than Henry Jekyll, there was still that sore feeling pain, which felt all too similar to when he fought one of M's men who overdosed on the elixir.

Two of the masked assassins jumped on Edward's back to distract him, attempting to plunge their daggers into Edward's flesh. Enraged, Hyde grabbed one of them and threw the man out the window. The assassin wailed as he plunged to his death. The second stabbed Hyde in the shoulder, which made the alter-ego even more angry. Edward flung the second man right at Mina's assailant.

Akane raised her katana to strike Mina down when the man thrown by Edward slammed into her and caused her to fall back. Mina saw this as a chance to grab the knife with her remaining arm, despite the blood loss and the pain she felt. Her blood covered hand clutching the knife, Mina pounced as best as she could at Akane.

The _kunoichi_ noticed Mina pick up the knife, Akane grabbed the man who collided into her and forced him between herself and Mina. The man howled in agony as the knife Mina held plunged into his body. Having only one good arm, Mina had to use all of her strength to remove the blade.

"Yuki! Awajiumi!" screamed Akane while Mina was removing the knife. The bald man and the girl glanced at her. Akane commanded something in Japanese and made hand signals before picking up her katana. She and her companions ran to the window and jumped out, landing with ease on the streets, then they ran off into the night.

The one man who was after Skinner was not sure if he should follow or try to take out the invisible thief. As he neared the window, an unseen force shoved him through the open window and the shinobi fell screaming until he hit the road dead.

Nemo was becoming too exhausted to fight the last two assassins, but he still had to fight. He was about to be overpowered by his foes when a gun shot went off and one of the men fell. Tom was holding one of his pistols, looking sore from getting beaten up. Hyde grabbed the second man and snapped the neck. The Indian, grateful for the assistance, bowed to his companions since he was out of breath to speak.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Tom through a groan of pain.

"I'm fine," said Skinner, "but my arm feels so bloody sore. Damn, they sure know how to inflict pain!"

"I'm... only exhausted," said Nemo between breaths.

"Just a few bruises," said Edward angrily, "but that bald bastard will pay if I see him again!"

"I noticed Mina in combat," said Tom as he searched for the vampire, "I hope she got through better than- Oh, my God!" The American's hazel eyes widened at the sight of Mina's condition. He did notice her fight with Akane, but Tom was under stress of his own pain that he did not notice the combat damage Mina received until recently.

"Mina!" He ran to her as best as he could, feeling concerned and distressed. "How did this happen to you? Are you in pain?"

"Calm down!" Mina snapped and Tom silenced. "I just underestimated my opponent, but I can heal this with a little assistance." She was holding her severed arm in her good arm. "Agent Sawyer, please help hold the arm in place until I am completely healed."

"Uh..." Tom stared at the bloodied stump, the severed limb, and the bloodstains on Mina's white blouse. The American suddenly felt very queasy.

"Let me do it!" snarled Hyde. He snatched Mina's severed right arm and held it in place against the stump, ignoring Mina's gasp of surprise.

Everyone edged close to Mina and Edward to see what was going on. Quietly, Mina watched as the bone fused back together, the blood vessels reconnect, the muscles knit back in place, and the skin smooth over. It took longer than most combat wounds to heal for Mina and she had depleted most of her energy in the process, but her arm was healed and attached back. Edward released her arm, allowing her to examine it.

"It's alright now," said Mina quietly, moving her right arm to make sure it healed properly. "Please, I need to be left alone for a moment, just wait for me outside."

"But..." started Tom.

"Go!" Mina's blue eyes flashed red.

"Come," said Nemo, "I know what she wishes to do." He noticed the men who were stunned from the battle, realizing what Mina intended for them.

* * *

Outside, the League came across the two dead men who fell from the window. There was no trace of the two women and the large bald man. Skinner reapplied his face paint and was busy fastening his coat closed. Even though his arm felt sore, he was relieved that he didn't lose the limb. Mina could at least heal from such an injury, in exchange for most of her energy.

Tom, still felt aches all over his body, but the worst was to his man-hood. The American Agent felt so humiliated that he was hurting there, and that he was so easily beaten.

Nemo was feeling exhausted from the fight, since he knew martial arts and sword techniques, he was capable of deflecting attacks and striking back. Yet, even with his own martial arts, he still had difficulty fighting off a number of attackers who were equally skilled.

As Edward transformed back into Henry, he still felt furious that he could not take down the bald man. It was frustrating that his brute strength and animal fury were not enough to take down that enemy. When the transformation was complete, Henry Jekyll stood trembling from the chill, his body coated in sweat, feeling sore from the fight and transformation, and his clothes hanging in tatters off his shoulders.

When they had gathered around the bodies on the street, Mina joined them. The vampire was still wiping the blood off her lips. The sleeve on her right arm was removed since it was completely cut off from the rest of her blouse, leaving her pale arm exposed. The only other indication that her arm had been severed were the blood stains on her blouse.

"So they were aware of our mission," said Mina as she knelt down to examine one body. "If they came to stop us, then their reason for the kidnapping must be very significant. I can't put together what they might be planning."

"I can tell you," said a new voice. Everyone looked up to see a woman approaching, she appeared to be in her forties, she was wearing a plain dark blue kimono, and her hair was tied back. "Those men are from _Kuro Taifuu_, a shinobi organization with plans to bring the government under its influence like a snake sending venom into its prey."

"You're the ones my sister had visions of," said a surprised looking Japanese man in accented English. He appeared to be around the same age as Tom, he wore a dark gray kimono, a white head band kept his shoulder length hair out of his face.

"Who are you?" asked Nemo with a hint of caution in his voice.

"_Gomenasai_," the woman said with a quick bow, "I am Kudoh Megumi, this is my student Yamoto Satoshi. We have been tracking down the _Kuro Taifuu._"

"So you're also after these chaps?" asked Rodney, indicating to the corpses with a gloved hand. "The British authorities sent us to deal with them, we are the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, I'm Rodney Skinner, the dark one is Nemo, the American is Tom Sawyer, the lady is Mina Harker, and this sweet chap," he placed a gloved hand on Henry's bare shoulder, "is Dr. Henry Jekyll."

"It seems that this organization tracked us down instead," said Tom.

"You came to fight _Kuro Taifuu_?" asked Satoshi.

"Yes," answered Mina, "we encountered some assassins in the tea house, we were lucky to get out alive."

"You must have been lucky," said Megumi, "they have powerful warriors on their side and they don't show mercy. How did you all survive?" She eyed the blood splatter on Mina's blouse, the sweat on Nemo's dark face, the stature of Tom's stance, and the tattered remains of Henry's clothing.

Mina sucked in a deep breath, thinking how to answer carefully. Already the enemy shinobi knew of the League's abilities, which could lead to another problem in time to come. Megumi and Satoshi seemed more curious than hostile or deceptive.

"We are extraordinary," started Mina slowly, "because we have abilities that most people do not have. Nemo is a technical expert and a martial artist." She noticed how Satoshi's slanting eyes widened. "Tom Sawyer is an Agent from the American Secret Service. Skinner has invisibility, which allows him to go unseen into enemy territory." Skinner lifted the hem of his coat to show that his legs were unable to be seen. "Dr. Jekyll uses this elixir of his to become a bigger, stronger, and animal-like being called Mr. Hyde. I am a vampire, I have unlimited strength, heightened senses, and I cannot die." She glanced at where her right sleeve was cut. "It was our abilities, with some luck, that we survived."

Megumi looked at the group after hearing Mina's explanation, studying each individual, thinking of each unique ability. The _kunoichi_ figured that the League's abilities were a factor in the fight against _Kuro Taifuu_, but the League would need more than just their abilities against the shinobi organization in the next fight to come.

"I can teach you how to be shinobi," she offered. "We might stand a chance against _Kuro Taifuu _with the combination of your abilities and shinobi knowledge."

"_Sensei_?" asked Satoshi, who was just as astonished as the League.

"If you learn how to fight with _ninjitsu _style and knowledge," Megumi continued to explain, "you'll be able to fight against _Kuro Taifuu. _Satoshi is already at a great level of knowledge, he will help you in your training. Will you accept this offer?"

"I might have to discuss this with the League," said Mina quietly. She turned to her companions to exchange opinions with them.

"I think we should accept," said Tom, "they don't seem to be deceiving us like those assassins did."

"I don't feel right about this," said Henry, "what if it's another trap?"

"It's not another trap," whispered Nemo. "Shinobi do not usually offer to share their combat knowledge with outsiders. If Megumi is offering to teach us everything, then it's one of our best chances in fighting _Kuro Taifuu_."

"I wonder what that Satoshi meant about his sister having visions of us," said Skinner, "he appeared to have been expecting to meet us."

"Perhaps making allies with shinobi is the only choice we have for now," said Mina. "Even with our abilities, we had difficulty fighting those assassins, I think it is best that we learn how to fight like them. Besides, Megumi and Satoshi probably know more about the situation, so we'll just have to trust them."

The vampire faced the two shinobi, who were both waiting for her answer.

"We'll accept your offer," she said. "You might already know more of what is going on than we do, and since we had difficulty in that fight, we must do whatever it takes to stop the _Kuro Taifuu_."

"You have chosen wisely," said Megumi calmly.

"I see that you and your brother require a change of clothing," said Satoshi as he noticed the condition of Mina's and Henry's clothing, "that should be taken care of first."

"Oh," said Mina as she glanced at Henry, who remained silent but wore a nervous expression, "he's not my brother, Dr. Jekyll and I are just colleagues."

Skinner studied Satoshi's puzzled expression as the Japanese man stared at Mina and Henry. The invisible thief noticed how both Mina and Henry had pale skin, red hair, similar accents, and somewhat similar facial features, which was probably why one would mistake them for siblings. Mina seemed surprised by Satoshi's mistake, perhaps the situation was a little awkward to her. Henry still stared wide-eyed, holding on his outstretched pants, shaking from the chill, and his thin muscles tense.

"_Gomenasai_," Satoshi apologized in Japanese. "I thought that you and Dr. Jekyll were related due to your similar appearances."

"It's alright," said Mina, shaking her head, "anyone could have made that mistake. However, I do think my companions and I should recover our possessions, since Akane knows where we're staying and it's no longer safe for us."

"_Hai_," said Megumi, "Satoshi and I will watch out for you if there is an enemy waiting like a spider that will strike the unsuspecting fly."

_To be continued...

* * *

_

**Next Chapter:** The League agrees to go with Satoshi and Megumi, they eventually learn more about what Satoshi and his teacher already know, the benefits of learning _ninjitsu _style combat, and how Meru had visions of the League.


	8. Welcome to Shinobi Life

**Author's Note:** Thought that I'd given up? Nope, I have finished Chapter 8. I feel so guilty, I can't seem to update as quickly as I hoped. Lately I have been caught in the tangle of updating my website, a full time job, and updating a commissioned site.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Welcome to Shinobi Life**

Akane ran down the dark silent streets of Kyoto, behind her were Yuki and Awajiumi. Their attempts to assassinate the League turned out more difficult than they expected. First the League avoided the drug in the tea, then when the three of them with twelve additional men could not even take down the five members of the League. As she ran with the skirts and sleeves of her kimono flying behind her, Akane thought more about the red haired woman named Mina.

_"She's a demon,"_ Akane told herself mentally, _"I saw how she slaughtered one man just by biting into his neck. I was able to use my katana skills to wound her, but I should have cut her head off sooner! Next time I will cut the demon's head off, then I, Shimura Akane, shall be called a demon slayer!"_ The thought of slaying the vampire brought glee to Akane's mind.

"Stupid American," said Yuki with a laugh, "he punched like a tiny child!"

"The big monkey," said Awajiumi, thinking of his fight with Edward Hyde, "was difficult to take down, but I was able to frustrate him with my style of fighting. For all I know he had no training, just relies on brutality."

"They are not ordinary _gaijin_," said Akane to her companions. "They have abilities I have never seen in Japan, the woman is a demon, that big monkey was originally a plain looking English man before we attacked them, and that one man disappeared. The American was easy for Yuki to deal with, always knew the Americans were fools. The Hindu man shows great skills in the martial arts, he fought our additional men with such ferocity, but even he has his limits."

"The Hindu's style is ancient but effective," Awajiumi said calmly, "if I fought him, I'd have more of a challenge."

"More challenging than the stupid American," added Yuki.

"I see that you have failed," said the voice of Nobu Mizuno as the three assassins slowed to a stop.

"_Hai,_" said Akane. "They were too stubborn to die, but I have picked up information that may be useful to us when we find them again."

"Tell me what you know," said Nobu as he stepped out of the shadow of a near by building, "and the blood of your kimono ought to belong to at least one of them."

"The blood," Akane examined the blood splatter on her blue kimono, "belongs to a demon."

* * *

The League returned to the inn, to make sure there was no assassin inside waiting for them, Megumi and Satoshi went inside first. After a few minutes, the shinobi emerged and indicated that it was safe.

Once inside, Henry had changed his torn garments for a clean shirt, trousers, and coat. The stab to the shoulder was only a scratch to Hyde's tough skin, but Henry had made sure it was cleaned to prevent infection. Mina also changed her blood stained blouse and skirt for clean ones. After the League had rested a bit, they gathered their belongings and followed Megumi and Satoshi.

"We must get away from here with haste," said Megumi, "we will go to a safe place for the night, then we'll be off to our village in the morning."

"Might I ask," said Tom, "how did you and Satoshi know about the kidnappers?"

"We investigated the kabuki theater," replied Megumi, "we found remains of a smoke bomb used by_ Kuro Taifuu_."

"What I would like to know," said Skinner to Satoshi, "is that you said that your sister had visions of us. What sort of visions?"

"It's hard to explain," said Satoshi with his jaw tightening, "my sister, Meru, has visions of the future in her dreams. After she has visions, she makes drawings of what she sees. Her latest vision was of your League. I do not fully understand why she has these visions, Meru is the only one in the Yamoto clan to show such an ability."

"Extraordinary," said Nemo softly.

"Besides the visions of us," said Mina, "the _Kuro Taifuu_ have attempted to assassinate us, which means they will try to stop us again from completing our mission."

"The _Kuro Taifuu _must be keeping their hostages for an important purpose," said Megumi, "but you cannot just hunt down _Kuro Taifuu_ without proper preparation."

"Y-you plan to teach us everything you know about fighting?" asked Henry.

"_Hai_," replied Megumi. "Once we bring you back to our village, your training as shinobi will begin."

_"Training?"_ asked Hyde in Henry's mind. _"Ha! I highly doubt that a scrawny worm like yourself would never be able to get through a minute of it. Just let me out and I can handle it smoothly. Then once I know how to fight like those devils, I'll force baldy to eat his own shit!" _

Henry grit his teeth, he couldn't release Edward Hyde unless it was an actual fight the League could not avoid. However, Henry thought of how physically demanding the training would be to fight as good as the shinobi. Hyde was already powerfully built and could handle such physical demands, Mina's vampirism had provided her with unlimited strength and endurance, Nemo already knew a lot about martial arts, and Tom and Skinner both had the enthusiasm. Dr. Henry Jekyll did not have the fighting experience, the physical endurance, nor enthusiasm for the training, but he couldn't take a chance of releasing his darker half.

"Henry," said Skinner, interrupting Henry's thoughts, "you seem a bit edgy?"

"Oh," said Henry, "it's just that... Hyde is very eager to get revenge over that defeat." The doctor took out his pocket watch and began fidgeting. "I was thinking of what we have to learn to become shinobi, Hyde suggests that I let him out to take control of the training."

"Well, it's not really my business what you discuss with Hyde, if he is eager to get revenge, then let him learn how to fight like those assassins. We're all in this together, even I should know a few tricks to fight those enemies."

"I think it would be great to learn about being a shinobi," said Tom, "then maybe I can avoid getting hit where it hurts the next time I encounter those assassins again."

"We could all benefit," said Mina, "we were lucky the first time, and I do not want us to get killed the next time."

"She is right," said Megumi, "you will have a better chance at completing your mission if you trust us and learn everything that Satoshi and I can teach you."

"We are honored by your offer," Nemo said with gratefulness, "your teachings should give us some advantage over _Kuro Taifuu_."

"I'm excited about training," said Tom, trying to sound optimistic, "I can't wait to get started."

"Americans," said Satoshi flatly, "you think that fighting is all fun and games, but you do not know the true meaning of being a shinobi." The shinobi narrowed his slanted black eyes in Tom's direction. "Combat is very serious and should not be taken lightly."

"I know that combat is very serious," argued Tom, "I have done my share of fighting before coming to Japan. Learning how to fight like you should be no problem for me."

_"This Westerner is such an ignorant amateur,"_ Satoshi thought to himself, not wanting to sound insulting if he spoke it out loud. _"He thinks that learning our culture and our secrets to fighting would be easy. My early training was tough, and he'll probably want to give up as soon as he starts." _Satoshi studied the faces of the other League members, matching their faces to the drawings that Meru had done. _"The Hindu appears to have experience, he might not need as much training. The Englishman seems a little nervous, as if he's hiding something. Could it be that he fears the animal being inside of him? The unseen one is rather strange, yet he is agreeable to everything. The woman, for some reason, makes me nervous. If she cannot die as she claims, then she is one I must be wary of."_

"It will not be easy," Megumi explained to Tom, "our style of combat is different from what you are used to."

As the League and their new allies walked further down the streets of Kyoto, which still had people walking on them for the nightly pleasures, Megumi and Satoshi paused at the entrance of a narrow alleyway. Before guiding the League down the dark passageway, both shinobi glanced around them, as if searching for something, before silently gesturing the League members to follow them.

"What was that about?" asked Tom as he trailed behind Mina and Megumi into the alley.

"Making sure that we are not being followed," said Megumi. "There was a possibility that a spy was among the citizens who walk on the streets of Kyoto."

"I get the point," said Tom, remembering how he did his spy work for the American Secret Service.

"Reminds me of my visible days as a thief," said Rodney, "creeping into the allies to avoid trouble after snatching a steal."

"That is exactly what we are doing," said Mina, "I trust that our new allies are taking us to a safer place for the night."

"_Hai_," said Megumi, "there is a place where Satoshi and I have kept hidden while we were investigating. Our host is another shinobi from our village who runs an opium den as a cover from enemies like _Kuro Taifuu._"

"An opium den?" asked Henry nervously, remembering times when Edward had caused trouble in opium dens years ago.

"It's quite an advantage," said Megumi, "the power of opium is bound to make one spill dark secrets."

"Oh I get it," said Tom, "not only is the opium den a good hide out, but also a place to collect and share information. Such as if a spy from _Kuro Taifuu_ walked in to indulge on smoking opium, he could probably give away some secret."

"I suggest that you allow Megumi-_sensei_ to do all of the speaking when we get there," said Satoshi, "she will have to explain about you and what you are doing here and we cannot afford interruptions."

They found themselves walking on a more darker and less busy street. Megumi approached a door under a sign painted with _hiragana_ characters. She knocked and said something in Japanese. The door opened and there stood a short older woman with her graying hair pinned up and dressed in a faded kimono that must have once been a forest green. Megumi and the woman exchanged bows and began speaking to each other in Japanese, Megumi often gestured to the League and the other woman glanced at the League with a frown.

"I'm guessing that some of them don't trust us," whispered Skinner to Jekyll.

When Megumi had finished speaking, the other woman nodded and stepped aside to allow everyone to enter. Inside, the room was lit by dim lanterns and the air was clouded with opium smoke. On the floor there were mats in crooked rows, mostly empty, few with occupants lost in an opium induced trance.

Mina wrinkled her nose as she looked at the poor souls who wasted away under the influence of the drug. It was unbelievable that anyone would give in to the strong odor of the smoke. She glanced at her companions, Nemo kept a stern face as if the smell did not bother him, Tom was pinching his nose as if to keep out the smoke, Skinner and Jekyll were walking close together as if to keep each other as a safety line. Ahead, Satoshi, Megumi, and their hostess were walking up a stairway, the hostess lit the passage with a lantern in her hand. The League followed them quietly.

Upstairs, everyone was huddled into one room, which was at the top floor. The men scrunched themselves uncomfortably together on their futons, some were extra mats that were unused in the opium den, along one wall. Opposite from the men were Megumi and Mina on their own futons.

"Tomorrow," whispered Megumi, "Satoshi and myself shall guide you to our village. During the journey I will teach you everything that you must know before we enter the village such as our customs and etiquette. It's important that you know this before we enter the village, since not all of us can speak English that well."

"That is a good plan," said Nemo, "being non-English myself, I agree that the English and the American should learn much about your culture through first hand experience."

"Yes," said Mina to Megumi, "it is important that we make good first impressions on everyone in your village. Since we will need to trust each other in our fight against _Kuro Taifuu_." She directed her icy stare at the League. "Get some rest gentlemen, we will need it."

Tom, exhausted as he was started snoring as soon as he laid down. Nemo uttered a Hindu prayer before removing his turban and turning in for the night. Skinner laid down on his futon next to Henry's. Henry appeared a bit fidgety, but eventually fatigue took over. Satoshi, who was near the staircase, still sat upright with his head bowed as if he were nodding off or in deep thoughts. The woman across the room were silent and still. Then Skinner suddenly fell unconscious.

As they remained in the shinobi hide away, they were unaware of a spy walking away from a hidden position across the street.

_To be continued...

* * *

_

**End Note:** Do forgive me for taking so long, I did not give up on this story, it's just that I've been busy working. Graphic Design was always a demanding career.

So now that the League has made new shinobi allies, their training will start. I'm hoping to get on with the next chapter soon.


	9. Reishiki!

**Author's Note: ** My apologies for the lateness of Chapter 9, I've been very busy.

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Reishiki**_

Morning came, the League and their Japanese companions woke up and left their opium den hideaway, relieved to escape the smell. They traveled on the roads that led outside the city to the wooded areas. As they led the League to their quiet village, Megumi began explaining facts about Japanese customs.

"When you enter and leave a room, or greet someone," she said, "you must always bow, it is how you will show respect."

"Sounds simple enough," said Tom. The American was walking with his travel bag slung over his shoulder and both hands behind his head as if he were relaxing while traveling.

"There is more than just bowing Sawyer-_kohai_," said Satoshi, keeping one hand on his katana, "there are greetings and phrases that you must learn in our language and they will not be easy to remember."

"W-well," started Henry nervously, "I guess learning the language of the Japanese won't be as hard as training for combat." The doctor held onto bag with a tight fist, his other hand deep in his pocket.

"There is enough time to practice before we reach the village," said Megumi, "then you will be able to make good first impressions when you meet Akira Yamoto, head of the village council."

"Another relative of yours?" Skinner asked Satoshi after recognizing the name of Yamoto.

"_Hai_," replied Satohsi quietly, not wanting to make a big deal that he was the grandson of the village leader.

"Satoshi's relations are not a matter right now," said Mina, noticing Satoshi's discomfort of the subject. "We must focus on our mission and what Megumi and Satoshi will teach us."

"Mrs. Harker is right," said Nemo, grabbing his ornamental sword in a similar fashion to Satoshi. "We shouldn't waste our time on matters that are not our concern."

"Once we are out of Kyoto," said Megumi, "Satoshi and I will teach you the meaning of _reishiki_."

* * *

Meru was doing her regular training routine of filling two buckets of water from the creek and carrying them balanced on her bo staff. Keeping her bo staff on her shoulders, she walked up the steps back to the village shrine. Being careful not to spill the water, she took each step one at a time, knowing that spilling the water would mean she would have to return to the creek and refill the buckets. As the young kunoichi reached the top step, she made her way to the village shrine.

When she arrived to the shrine, Meru placed her cargo down on the ground. She made sure not to spill a drop as she set the buckets down. The training with the water buckets was challenging, however, it helped with balance and strength conditioning.

As the water stilled in one of the containers, Meru stared into it. At first, she thought it was just a reflection , then Meru realized it was another vision in the form of a reflection. In the watery image was her brother, his teacher, and the five new comers.

Her black slanted eyes widened at the vision in the water. It was usually in meditation and her dreams when she had visions, seeing a vision in a reflective surface was new and strange to the young _kunoichi_. It was possible that she had some deep concerns for her brother that might have brought up the vision of him in the water. She looked at the new comers, she recognized each of them from her first dream of them.

Meru closed her eyes and shook her head. When she opened her eyes again, the image in the water was gone. Perhaps the sudden vision was a sign that Satoshi was returning with the new comers very soon.

Remembering her training routine, Meru quickly collected her bo staff and ran for practice.

* * *

Megumi and Satoshi led the League to the route from Kyoto, through the woods, to the village. Even though it was broad daylight and there were only the sounds of birds and insects among the trees, everyone was still cautious of enemy _shinobi_ on their trail.

"When you bow to greet someone," started Megumi, "remember to speak the greeting '_os_'. It's a very simple greeting, common for when starting and ending a class." The _kunoichi_ explained the formal greeting to the League members on the wooded path that led back to the village.

"I could easily do that," said Tom. The blonde came to the bowing stance that Megumi had shown everyone earlier, his feet together, hands at his side, and he gently bent himself over. "_Os_," he said, his pronunciation slightly off.

Skinner had to cover his mouth to silence his snickering. He and the others would have practiced with Tom, but it was somehow more enjoyable to watch Tom attempt the bow and greeting. The invisible man noticed Mina with an impressed smile on her face, Nemo was staring with his eye brows arched, and Henry was watching while playing with his pocket watch.

"Not bad," said Megumi calmly, "it's the pronunciation that requires practice."

"Wow," said Sawyer with a sheepish grin, "uh... thanks."

"That would be '_aragato gozeimasu_' in our language," said Satoshi.

"How do you manage the pronunciations?" asked Henry shyly. He placed his pocket watch back in place, trying to break his nervous habit. The doctor was not sure if he would be able to get used to Japanese, since the only two languages he could speak were English and French.

"It is challenging at first," explained Megumi, "however, it becomes much more easier when you practice it often enough."

"I think I'll get tongue tied," said Skinner, "with my accent attempting to speak Japanese."

"Learning Japanese is simple," said Nemo, "it's a matter of patience and practice to speak it well."

"It is only a few words and phrases we require to learn for when we enter the village," said Mina, "which is enough for the time now."

"What other greetings and phases do we have to learn?" asked Tom, eager to learn more.

"There is '_hai_' which means 'yes'," started Satoshi, "and "'_iai_' that means 'no'. The words '_onageashi masu_' mean 'I welcome you to train with me'."

"So if I were to welcome someone to train with me, I would have to say 'ownagoshee masta'?" Tom again spoke the Japanese off pronunciation.

"_Hai_," said Satoshi, rolling his eyes at Tom's attempts to speak the language.

"I have a question," said Mina. "Does '_gomenasai_' mean an apology? I recall that Satoshi mentioned the word when he mistook Dr. Jekyll and I as relatives."

"You are correct Mina-_san_," said Megumi.

"Are there any other words that we must know?" asked Henry, still thinking that he would never remember anything.

"There's '_konichi wa_' that means 'good day'," answered Megumi, "and there's '_kumbum wa_' which means 'good evening'."

_"You'll never get it," _Hyde's voice teased, _"besides, learning their language is all a waste of time."_

_"It's important to them,"_ Henry responded silently to his alter ego, _"we have to at least know how to communicate with the ones who cannot speak English as well as Satoshi and Megumi."_

_"I'm not going to speak the language of this country!"_

_"You don't have to, but I am."_

"Are you alright Jekyll-_san_?" asked Megumi, her accent playing on Jekyll's name.

"Oh," said Henry, feeling embarrassed, "I was having conflicting thoughts, I just find learning a new language a bit intimidating."

"It's alright," said Skinner, "you'll probably speak Japanese a lot better than I can."

"We just have to practice," said Tom, "eventually we'll be able to get used to speaking the language. Maybe once this is over, we'll be masters!" The American beamed with pride.

Satoshi remained silent and shook his head at Tom's comment.

_To be continued.

* * *

_

**End Note:** Okay, maybe that was short, but these scenes are usually tricky to write when it's just the characters speaking with each other. Next chapter, the League will meet everyone else in the village and begin their training as _shinobi_ while _Kuro Taifuu_ will be devising its own plans.


	10. The Storm Starts

**Author's Note:** My apologies for the lateness of this chapter.

* * *

**_Chapter 10: The Storm Starts_**

Nobu sat in his furnished sitting room, sipping at his _sake_ and thinking of his two English prisoners. Ever since he sent Akane and Yuki to disguise as geisha to lure those politicians into the trap, both the powers of Japan and England were under extreme pressure over the situation. Eventually the prisoners would be used as leverage to bend both the Japanese and British Empires.

Passing himself as a representative of the Japanese empire, he was able to use his position to gather information for _Kuro Taifuu_ and sabotage the Japanese government from the inside. So far, Nobu had never been suspected for his treachery.

Eventually his plan will unfold, the British empire will accuse the Japanese for treachery and then _Kuro Taifuu_ would use the weapons purchased from a power thirsty arms dealer should war occur between the two countries. Most likely for the Japanese empire to rely on the power of _Kuro Taifuu_ in dark times, even the Emperor of Japan would bow to the organization.

However, there was the team that the British Empire sent to Japan to take care of the problem. Nobu realized that the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen would be an obstacle in his plans, not even Akane, Yuki, Awajiumi and those extra shinobi could successfully kill them.

"Enter," said Nobu as he heard his guest outside.

"_Nobu_-_san_," said the dry voice of the spy, "I have much to tell you." The man wearing a gray kimono came into the room and bowed before Nobu.

"What is it Katagiri?"

"This League of Extraordinary Gentlemen as they call themselves," said Katagiri, "recently left Kyoto with two shinobi from one of the villages. They must be trying to learn more about shinobi combat from locals."

"Can you describe these two shinobi?" asked Nobu, arching his black brows.

"One was a young man, the second was an older woman, probably a teacher."

"Megumi," Nobu whispered, "I wonder what my former comrade is intending to teach this League."

* * *

Evening was falling as the League approached the village, the trees on the outer perimeter glowed with autumn colors of orange, yellow and red in the sunset.

"_Yame_!" a voice hissed nearby. Out from the shadow of the trees came several men in brown uniforms similar to what the assassins wore, only these men were on guard duty.

Megumi and Satoshi approached the brown clad men and begin speaking in quick Japanese and gesturing to the League. The guards glanced at the League members before speaking.

"What could they be talking about?" asked Tom in a whisper.

"They are probably mentioning the details to the guards about us," said Mina quietly. "We'll probably need to be ready to speak the greetings we learned earlier."

When the Japanese had completed speaking, Satoshi and Megumi turned to the League.

"Bow," Satoshi whispered in English. The League immediately bowed to the guards as a sign of respect.

The guards recognized the formality and allowed Satoshi and Megumi to pass with the League. Without another word, the League members followed their escorts.

Inside the village, there was an arrangement of houses, in the center was a wide space where there were a few people still training, and there were other structures within the area. As the League followed their Japanese companions along the path between the rows of houses, they received stares from everyone just like in Kyoto. The guards quickly departed from the group as they advanced closer to the center.

"They're staring at us," Henry whispered to Skinner nervously.

"Don't worry," said Skinner, "they'll get used to us."

As they neared the center, there was a girl waiting for them. She appeared to be in her adolescent years, her black hair hung down over her shoulders, and she wore a dark blue kimono. The girl's face brightened when she glanced at Satoshi.

"_Satoshi-onii-san_," she said, bowing slightly to Satoshi before grasping his hand between both of her tiny hands.

"_Meru-imouto_," said Satoshi, gently stroking the girl's black hair.

"Is she your sister?" asked Tom with arched brows. The American had not expected Meru to be only twelve years of age. His question received several reactions, Henry and Rodney were shaking their heads, Mina rolled her eyes, Nemo frowned under his beard, and Megumi and Satoshi glared at the American.

"_Hai_," replied Satoshi before turning to Meru. "I found them," he whispered in Japanese.

"_Kumbum-wa_," the girl said bowing to the League. "_Watashi no namae wa Yamoto Meru desu. O-namae wa nan desu ka?_"

"She is asking for your names," Megumi whispered to the puzzled League members.

"Tom Sawyer," said Tom, making a bow. "_Os_." The American heard the girl giggle at his greeting.

"Captain Nemo," said Nemo with a bow.

"Mina Harker," Mina said as she gracefully bowed.

"Rodney Skinner," Skinner said, "gentlemen thief."

"Dr. Henry Jekyll," said Henry with a bow.

Meru watched as they introduced themselves, the kunoichi in training recognized them from her vision. Even though she knew very little English, she understood their names quickly and matched them to each face.

"Meru is the one who saw visions of your coming," said Satoshi.

"Quite a talent for one so young," said Mina.

"She's been practicing ever since she started getting visions," said Megumi, "her talent will eventually be an advantage as a shinobi."

"When did she start getting visions?" asked Tom.

Satoshi and Meru exchanged nervous glances, before Satoshi could speak, Megumi quickly answered.

"That's not important for now," she said, "first thing is to arrange where you will be spending the nights. Harker, Nemo, and Sawyer shall come with me, Dr. Jekyll and Skinner shall go with Satoshi and Meru."

Henry glanced at Satoshi, then at Meru nervously. Already Hyde was rumbling for a chance to be released and present himself to the girl. Swallowing hard, Henry tried to ignore Edward, not wanting to think what would happen to him if Edward got a chance to frighten any child living in the village.

"_Megumi-san_," said a new voice. An elderly man in a dark gray kimono approached the group. "I was informed by the guards that you and Satoshi had arrived."

"_Akira-shihan_," said Megumi, bowing.

"_Sofu_," said Satoshi, also bowing. Meru quickly mimicked the bow.

Not knowing what else to do, the League quickly bowed to the elderly shinobi.

"I see that the ones sent from the West have come," said Akira in English, reading each League member's face.

"We were making arrangements for where they will stay for the nights they are here," said Megumi.

"_Hai_, they must be weary from their travels. Perhaps I could speak with them over tea before night falls." Akira glanced at the League members again, taking an interest in all of them.

* * *

"This is outrageous," sneered Akane after hearing of Katagiri's report, "we should go after them and be done with them!" The kunoichi still wore an elaborate kimono with her hair up in pins, but she lacked the white make up revealing her natural complexion.

"Patience," said Nobu, "we cannot storm into a village occupied by well advanced shinobi." He stroked his short beard as he thought of his next words to settle the angry Akane. "Perhaps Megumi teaching them the way of the shinobi may give us the advantage."

"What advantage Nobu-_san_?" asked Awajiumi, rubbing a huge fist with his other hand.

"If they want the English politicians back," said Nobu smiling, "then they would have to bring something of extreme value in return. I intend to take power over Japan using modern methods kindly provided by the Fantom, and sometimes the ancient powers as well."

"You don't mean..." started Akane with arched brows.

"_Hai_, I want the League to risk life and limb for an ancient item of value buried among our ancestors, a place isolated from the living world and infested with _yokai_."

Yuki, who was standing behind Akane and Awajiumi, cackled at the thought of the League attempting such a dangerous task.

* * *

"You were fortunate to survive _Kuro Taifuu_'s assassination attempt," said Akira after hearing the League's story about coming to Japan. He, Satoshi, Megumi, Meru, and the League members were seated in the main hall of the Yamoto house, drinking tea that was assured not drugged.

"_Hai_," said Nemo without difficulty pronouncing the Japanese. "We are already skilled with abilities that makes us very unique. I'm already skilled in the martial arts of my own country, Sawyer is quite capable of using fire arms, Skinner is skilled with stealth and invisibility, Dr. Jekyll has a darker side to him equipped with speed and strength, and Mrs. Harker is a vampire."

"_Kyuketsuki_." Akira glanced at Mina as he said the Japanese translation.

"We were told," started Tom, "that if we train as shinobi here, we would be able to improve our skills. When do we start?"

"Tomorrow," answered Megumi, "Satoshi and I will teach you the basics and then we'll work our way up to more advanced teachings."

"Can't wait to get started then."

"First we should rest," said Mina softly, "most of us will need our strength when we start our training." She glanced at Tom, then to Nemo, then to Skinner and Jekyll.

"_Neru-yoi_," said Meru in Japanese. She smiled casually at the guests.

"What did she say?" asked Skinner.

"She said," answered Satoshi, "'sleep well'."

_To be continued...

* * *

_

**End Note:** Oh my God, I think I made that one long. Okay, maybe those who wanted Meru to have more lines might be a bit disappointed, but right now she has just met the League and they realize that her English is not as advanced so she speaks a few Japanese words to them. Yes, I did write more on_ Kuro Taifuu_ and what Nobu intends to do. The mystery of this item that Nobu wants and the part about Kuro Taifuu getting weapons from the Fantom will be explained later on.


	11. Stories from Long Before

**Author's Note:** I hope you will forgive me for the lateness of this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Stories from Long Before**

Later that night, Henry and Rodney were preparing their futons on the floor within the sitting room of the Yamoto house. They were alone in the room, Satoshi and Akira had slipped outside while Meru had retreated to her own room.

"I'm tired," said Skinner as he removed his coat and hat. "I'm going to sleep and be ready for tomorrow. You better sleep too."

"I will," said Henry as he glanced at the door. "I just want to get some fresh air."

"Sure, just don't be up too late." Skinner had rubbed off his makeup and slipped under the cover of his futon.

Henry walked out the door to find Akira sitting within the glow of a small lantern on the door steps. The elderly shinobi had his back to Henry, but Akira had long experience to know when one was approaching.

"You probably have a lot on your mind, young man," said Akira, not looking behind him.

"I could not sleep," said Henry, slightly caught off guard at being called a young man, "there are a lot of questions I have to ask."

"What questions do you wish to ask?" He glanced over his shoulder at Henry.

"Well," Henry started, thinking of the information he wanted to find out, "there is Meru's visions of us. How long has she been getting visions?"

"It is a long story, and it is of tragedy. Years ago, Japan was at war with China over control of Korea. My son, Satoshi's father, was assigned to protect the Emperor from assassins sent by the Chinese. Meru, only a small girl at the time, had a terrible dream that her father was killed in combat against the assassins. At first, we all thought that Meru was having bad dreams as most children do, then we received news of what happened. Satoshi's father had been killed fighting off the assassins."

"How did everyone respond to the news?" asked Henry, taking a seat next to Akira.

"We all mourned for the loss," Akira said, "then I realized that Meru's dream was a vision. I taught Meru to create ink drawings of her visions whenever she had them in her dreams. Satoshi did not speak much and avoided most of us when he found out. His mother, who was ill at the time, eventually died months after."

"I suppose," said Henry as he stared at the ground, "that Satoshi and Meru might not be comfortable talking about it."

"_Hai_. The deaths of their parents have not been easy for either of them and they both speak little of those times." Akira studied Henry's expression. "Is there something else on your mind?"

"Oh," said Henry, nervously looking up to the elderly shinobi, "I'm mostly thinking of the training tomorrow. I should probably get some sleep tonight."

"Rest well," said Akira as Henry retreated indoors.

Henry, his eyes heavy with fatigue, crept to his prepared futon. In the other futon, Henry could see the form under the blanket that was Skinner sleeping. Slipping under the blanket of his own futon, Henry drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Satoshi was at the small shrine that was built in dedication to family members who have passed on. He knelt before the structure, staring at the carved figures and the calligraphic writings.

_"This is my test,"_ he thought, _"I must teach what I know to those Westerners, including that inexperienced American."_

Satoshi read the characters on the shrine figures, thinking of the passing of his parents and that Meru and Akira were the only family he had left. He had to watch over Meru and prepare to become head of his house when Akira's time had ended.

"No matter what it takes," he whispered to the figures on the shrine, "I will accomplish my duty as a shinobi." He stood up, turned away, and slipped quietly back into the house.

* * *

Mina had changed from her formal skirt and blouse to her sleeping gown for the night. She sat down on her futon, brushing out her auburn hair from being pinned up. Even though she was getting ready for bed, she just felt too anxious to sleep.

"Are you alright, Mina-_san_?" asked Megumi from the room's entrance.

"I have been thinking," said Mina, "how do you know so much about Kuro Taiffuu?"

"It's a long explanation." Megumi sat next to Mina on the futon. "You probably have already met Nobu Mizuno, head of _Kuro Taiffuu_. He and I used to train together as students, then we were both comrades in arms. However, Nobu had much higher ambitions, power. He wanted to manipulate the Japanese government to his own liking, which caused him to start _Kuro Taiffuu_."

"If he wanted power over Japan, then why would he capture British politicians?" asked Mina.

"Nobu's plans are still unclear, however, it is possible that he intends to hold Westerners of wealth and power as hostages in order to gain an advantage over other countries. The Emperor of Japan has been attempting to make alliances with other countries should there be times of war, yet Nobu believed that such alliances were worthless." Megumi let out a sigh. "Nobu had always been a cunning shinobi, it is difficult to determine how far he would go to claim dominance."

"If _Kuro Taiffuu_ intends to bring the empires of Japan in England to their knees," said Mina, "then the only thing the League can do is train as shinobi then stop _Kuro Taiffuu_ before it's too late."

"The training starts tomorrow," said Megumi, rising to her feet. "Rest well Mina-_san_." The _kunoichi_ left the room, leaving Mina alone for the night.

* * *

Nobu read over the scrolls and studied the woodblock prints of Japanese mythology and folklore considering the _tengu_, a demon spirit. The cunning shinobi searched the stories until he found the one he was looking for. A smile played at the corners of his mouth as he read the story of _tengu_ and swordsman on Mt. Kurama.

_"I know it's up on that mountain,"_ Nobu said to himself. _"Once Megumi trains those foolish Westerners how to be shinobi, I can send them to risk their lives if they wish to have those English _buta_ returned to them. Then the source of the _tengu's_ power shall be mine._"

After looking through the scrolls, Nobu rolled them up and locked them away in a wooden chest with golden dragons painted on the lid.

_"Those fools will be on the losing side of the bargain,"_ he thought, _"once they bring me the _tengu's_ token of power, I will destroy them all."_

_To be continued.

* * *

_

**End Note: ** I really apologize for taking so long at this, since it is only covering some of the background stories. Next chapter, the League will be in the toughest training ever and they will challenge both their bodies and minds.

_buta_ - pig(s)

_tengu - _a winged demon of Japanese folklore, known to have long noses, carry fans made of large leaves, and are often mischievous.


	12. First Day of Training

**Chapter 12: First Day of Training**

On the training field within the village, the League had assembled to receive their training from Megumi and Satoshi. They all stood in a straight line as Megumi explained the first phase of their training.

"Your training as shinobi starts today," Megumi told the League, "it will require a lot of hard work. Satoshi and myself will guide you through, but it is up to you weather or not you will complete the training, the real challenge is overcoming the obstacles of your mind."

Skinner, standing next to Henry Jekyll in the line up, noticed how the doctor's face turned white. It was obvious to the thief that Henry did have a lot of obstacles on his mind.

Observing the League, Skinner took note how everyone was dressed for training. Mina wore a plain black kimono tied closed with a red obi instead of her skirts, blouse, or her combat clothing. Nemo, without his usual turban, wore a simple blue outfit of a shorter kimono and flowing pants. Tom wore a gray kimono hanging open over a white top and gray pants, the American even wore a headband in a fashion similar to Satoshi. Henry wore the black outfit like the assassins, the top that was closed by a tight belt with pants tucked into black boots. As for himself, Skinner wore a black loose worn down kimono with a loose belt that would enable him to remove it and place it back on quickly.

"The first stage of your training will be exercises that will concentrate your strength and balance," continued Megumi, "if you can pass them, then we can move on to actual combat."

"We will start with the most simple of exercises," started Satoshi, "the first will be to carry two pails of water balanced on a bo staff. You will each take a bo staff, two pails and obtain water from the creek. You will walk back to the shrine with the staff balanced on your shoulders with a pail on each end." He took a staff, placed a pail on each end, and balanced the staff on his shoulders.

_"That looks easy,"_ thought Tom.

"It's not as easy as it looks," said Megumi, "you cannot allow any water to spill."

_"That Tom,"_ thought Skinner, _"he is in more than he knows, probably thinking he can handle it. However, I'm more concerned about Henry. Hope he can overcome his doubts."_ He eyed Henry, the doctor appeared even more nervous by his expression and would have been fidgeting if he had his pocket watch.

* * *

Later, they were all walking down to the creek to gather water in their buckets. Mina and Nemo had already filled their buckets and they both balanced their staffs as they climbed back up the stairway, not even spilling a drop.

"This should be simple to do, if not easy," Skinner said to Jekyll. The thief filled his buckets and slipped the handles over the ends of the bo staff. "I just have to make sure that I don't spill the water." Skinner lifted the staff and buckets as carefully as he could and set the staff on his shoulders.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" asked Henry.

"I'm sure," said Skinner, trying to hide the strain of holding the staff that now weighed heavier with water. "You should really worry about what you're doing."

Jekyll stared at his buckets and staff, slightly worried. Inside of his mind, Hyde had teased him that he would never get through. Trying to ignore his alter ego, Henry filled his buckets and slipped his staff through the bucket handles. Using the every muscle in his body, Jekyll lifted the staff and settled it on his shoulders, careful not to spill the water.

Tom Sawyer on the other hand had hastily filled his pails and set them on his staff. As the American balanced his staff and dashed away, both buckets fell from his staff and splashed their contents on his clothes and the ground. Groaning, Tom picked up his buckets and hurried back to the creek.

_"Rather pathetic, that one,"_ said Hyde.

_"He hurried it,"_ replied Henry, _"he just has to learn patience if he doesn't want to fail."_

"I can't believe I spilt it," grumbled Tom as he went to gather water again.

"You shouldn't be hard on yourself," Henry told the American, "you should just be careful."

"Yeah, you're right," Tom murmured as he filled his pails. When he was done, he set the bucket handles on the ends of his staff. Setting the staff on his shoulders, he and Henry went back to where the others were waiting.

* * *

When everyone had completed the task of bringing water balanced on the staffs, they were at the tasks of walking with jars full of sand that they hard to hold by the rims.

"This will help develop the grip of your fingers," said Satoshi as he demonstrated with the jars. The shinobi held the jars by the rims, using only his fingers, he lifted his arms with his elbows tucked into his sides. Satoshi took steady steps, not even lowering his arms.

"Now you do the same," he said to Tom, placing the jars down.

"No problem," said Tom, sounding a little smug. He picked up the jars by the rims, using only his fingers. What he did not realize until he began to lift them was that they were heavy. The young spy struggled to hold the jars up as he tried to mimic Satoshi.

After the first step, one jar slipped from his grip and fell hard on his foot. The impact caused Tom to yelp. Luckily the jars were sealed shut and no sand spilled.

Skinner had to hold a hand over his mouth to stiffen a laugh, not wanting to hurt Tom's feelings. Even though Tom was trying his best, he was still making mistakes. The other League members winced at the pain Tom must have felt in his foot.

Satoshi shook his head at Tom's mistake, realizing that there were many challenges for the League to overcome. Even though Satoshi knew he had to help them, it just seemed impossible.

* * *

Meru watched as her older brother and Megumi instructed the League. She was on her way to bo practice with her friend Junji, another shinobi in training.

"Why are those Westerners here?" asked Junji, staring at the English man holding the jars with shaking hands.

"They are here to stop _Kuro Taiffuu_," answered Meru. "Satoshi is going to teach them to be shinobi." She glanced as the red haired English man had his posture helped by Megumi.

"The ones with _aka-kami_(1) and _kiiro-kami_(2) look hopeless," said Junji, shaking his head. "_Kiiro-kami_ keeps making mistakes while _aka-kami_ appears frightened."

"I know Satoshi can teach them everything they need to become shinobi. Then they will stop _Kuro Taiffuu_." The girl glanced at her brother, having faith that he would succeed on his task.

* * *

Mina seemed to have no problem with the jars, she had her vampiric nature to be grateful for it. Her slender fingers curled over the rims of the jars, she lifted her arms and mimicked the exercise as Satoshi had shown the League.

She noticed Tom stare open mouthed at her as she did the movements. Perhaps he was surprised that she was able to handle it after he had dropped the jar on his foot.

"Impressive," said Skinner.

Satoshi watched the woman perform the exercise without a problem. She was certainly different from the rest of the League, as she claimed during their first encounter. Black slanted eyes narrowed as Satoshi glanced at the nervous Henry Jekyll, even though he did not make a mistake like the American, the English doctor still hesitated. The woman did mention that Jekyll could turn into a large and aggressive beast, but Satoshi still had yet to see what demonic powers that the League wielded.

"Perhaps you can move up to combat training, Mina-_san_" said Megumi, "you and the captain seem to show great capabilities so far."

"_Aragato, Megumi-sensei_," said Mina, her British accent playing at the Japanese.

Nemo remained silent, already good at martial arts, he appeared ready for the bigger challenges.

"Uh..." started Tom, "when do we start on shinobi combat?"

"Only until you improve your strengths," said Satoshi, "which is why you, Skinner-_san_, and Jekyll-_san_ shall take extra training before moving on to fighting."

Tom could only groan, Skinner said nothing, and Henry turned paler.

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_

**End Note:** My apologies for this chapter, I did not intend to keep everyone waiting for so long. I hope not to disappoint.

_Translations:_

_(1) aka-kami _is Japanese for red hair, Junji uses the words to identify Jekyll.

_(2) kirro-kami_ is for yellow hair, which is how Tom is identified for being blonde.


	13. Overcoming Obstacles

**Chapter 13: Overcoming Obstacles**

They had trained for days and days among their new Japanese allies. Mina, who had supernatural abilities and could fight well already, was moved up to combat practice with Nemo. Skinner also was moved up to combat practice, yet he still had to master using his invisibility to sneak up on very skilled fighters. Tom and Henry were still under the pressure of developing their strengths.

"Why am I doing this?" Henry asked himself out loud, holding a vial of elixir in his hand. "Hyde does all the fighting, I just do the healing afterward." He looked at Mina, who was throwing _kunai_ at a pile of straw that was assembled to resemble a human. Then there was Nemo and Skinner, who was fully clothed, practicing self defense against numerous attackers with other shinobi in training. The last person Henry looked at was Tom, who was currently doing his best to remain balanced on a wooden plank while holding jars full of sand.

_"Let me out,"_ said Hyde, _"I've been caged for too long. They'd have to move me to combat as soon as they see me!"_

_"No, I can't,"_ responded Henry, _"there's children here. I cannot terrify this entire village."_

_"Coward! You just don't trust me to behave!"_

_"It's not that, it's just don't think it's necessary that you learn combat, you're violent enough. It was just bad luck that first time."_

_"I still want to make the bald one suffer and I really desire to fight better than him!" _

"Jekyll-_san_," said Megumi, breaking Jekyll's argument with Hyde, "you appear to be troubled. Is there something wrong?" The woman appeared concerned for her student.

"I am just," started Henry, "feeling doubtful about this. I am not really a fighter, it's my darker side who does the fighting. I could transform, with my elixir, and let him train as a shinobi, yet I do not wish to frighten your people."

"If you and your dark side are the same person," said Megumi, "you do not have to transform. Whatever your dark side is like, he will learn the path of a shinobi through you. You just have to do the training as Satoshi and I instruct, and you would be well on your way."

"But I am weak," said Henry, "I'm not as young as Sawyer, nor am I experienced like Nemo, Hyde is all the strength I do have."

"You," said Megumi with an inhale, "are not weak. That is all in your mind, if you can believe that you are not weak, you'd be able to do so much more."

Henry stared open mouthed at Megumi, but could not find the word to counter her. Perhaps her advice was the sort that should not be underestimated.

_"She's right,"_ said Hyde.

Tom's arms felt like they were going to fall off. He had been balancing on the plank with the same jars from before, but having to balance and hold onto jars with his fingers was tougher.

"You're thinking too hard," he heard Megumi's voice.

Taking the caution to remain balanced on the plank, still holding the jars, Tom faced his new teacher. Megumi was standing to Tom's right, next to her was Henry, who was placing away the vial of his elixir.

"I don't understand," said Tom. He had been doing his best and concentrating as best as he could.

"You are thinking of it more than doing it," said Megumi, "you can complete it if you don't think so much about failing. Take your time."

The words echoed in Tom's mind as he recalled the day he and Quatermain practiced on the conning tower. The advice of the elderly hunter had been very helpful for making a hit on the first shot.

_Come on, you can do this,_ he thought. Taking a few deep breaths, he crossed the plank, holding onto the jars without dropping them. As he reached the end, Tom sighed with relief.

"That wasn't so bad," he said.

"It is only a matter of overcoming the challenges in your minds," Megumi explained to Tom and Jekyll. "Perhaps it is time to get you both started on the basic fighting techniques with the rest of your league."

"Then let's get started," said Tom with a sheepish grin.

"I might as well learn them," said Henry, "Hyde will be putting them to use."

* * *

"How about I try fighting while invisible?" asked Skinner, removing his kimono. "Since I will have to go invisible in a fight."

His practice opponents, a pair of young men in training outfits, stared with their slanted eyes widening. Skinner did not explain how he turned invisible, even though he already mentioned his invisibility, he still surprised the natives with his ability.

As he slipped off his clothes, he approached the two men, holding up his hands to fight. Skinner stepped in to strike at the first man, but the man caught his arm and struck with a palm strike to Skinner's chest.

Stumbling back with a grunt, Skinner, quickly held up his arms as the second man came in to strike. Quickly acting, the invisible thief punched the man in the stomach and backed away as the first one closed in again.

"_Yame_!" cried Satoshi, who had been observing from the side. The men stopped and Skinner glanced at his instructor, feeling puzzled.

"Am I doing something wrong?" Skinner asked.

"It's more than not being seen, Skinner-_kohai_. When it is dark, a shinobi must rely on other senses than sight. Hearing, smelling, and feeling are also senses that must be relied on when in combat. I shall show you." Satoshi pulled his head band down over his eyes like a blind fold and approached the two men. "_Hajime_!"

The two men charged at Satoshi with punches, kicks, and grabs. Even blind folded, Satoshi blocked and countered each attack without hesitation. Skinner stared with jaw dropped, even though no one could see his expression, amazed that these men could learn how to fight without using sight.

"How did you do that?" asked Skinner when it was over.

"I practice how to fight without using my eyes," said Satoshi, lifting his head band back from his eyes. "Even blind men can walk the path of a warrior."

"If those blokes of _Kuro Taiffuu_ know how to fight without seeing their opponents," said Skinner, "then I should know how to be invisible to the other senses."

One of the men said something in Japanese and the second roared with laughter.

"What did he say?"

"He said," started Satoshi, "that you would be a more invisible target if you made less noise and took more baths."

Skinner frantically sniffed at his armpits and winced at the scent of sweat. If Skinner's face turned red with embarrassment, no one was able to see it.

* * *

Mina had noticed Tom and Henry receiving advice from Megumi while at target practice. She had to admit that she was concerned for both of them, Tom being overly eager and Henry being very hesitant. Tom was good at fighting and he really had the potential of learning new things, perhaps it was only patience the American had to master. Henry Jekyll on the other hand had his own problems, he wasn't a fighter, it was Edward Hyde who was. Still, the vampire understood Henry's reason for not transforming and allowing Edward to train since she had to be careful of her own demons. The culture books she studied described that the Japanese had their own superstitions, Skinner's invisibility was already surprising to the natives, a vampire and a large beastly man would receive more negative reactions of superstition.

She glanced at the dummy made of wood and straw, most of the knives she threw did hit center, only a few went astray on the arms and legs. Mina did stand the correct distance to throw the knives.

The vampire recalled her fight with Akane, how with one slash that she was wounded. It took too much energy to heal a severed limb, Mina wanted to tear into the nearest living thing for blood to regain her energy, but she had enough strength to stop herself from killing her other League members. Even though she could heal herself back together, it was too costly on her energy and Mina was not going to let her limbs get cut off again.

Retrieving the knives she threw, Mina got ready for the next stage of training.

* * *

Nemo was busy practicing and refining his fighting skills against multiple opponents. It might have been easy to fight against the Fantom's men since they did not know the ancient form of martial arts that he could do well. He recalled being exhausted to his limits against fighters with as much skill, he had to learn how to avoid it.

The training of a shinobi would help him fight more effectively against multiple attackers. Other shinobi tactics would also be helpful when on missions to rescue the two hostages.

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Nemo continued his multiple attacker combat. He was going to make himself fit for the next real battle.

_To be continued...

* * *

_

_**End Note: **My apologies for this taking so long, I was really stuck on what to write for what the League was going through for shinobi training. For the next chapter, I'll probably have the League in their final stage of training and Kuro Taiffuu will strike again. _


	14. Kuro Taiffuu Strikes Again

**Chapter 14: Kuro Taiffuu Strikes Again**

**

* * *

**

Nobu attended the conference with other members of the Japanese government, listening to them speak with each other while he remained silent. He heard their discussions of the Japanese government building relationships with England and the other Western countries. When mention of the missing English men came up, Nobu focused more on what was said between them.

"Forget about those English scum," Nobu said in Japanese.

"Nobu-_san_, what is the meaning of this?" one man demanded.

"Why do we have to form relations with that Western country? We as a nation can stand strong on our own. Japan has already won Korea over defeating China. Why not defeat England and show the rest of the world what we are capable of?"

"Are you saying that we start war with England?" another man asked.

"_Hai_." Nobu remained calm when the other men murmured amongst themselves nervously. "I have found means of winning any war against any country, and there will be more."

"Nobu-_san_, what you say is madness!" The man who spoke first slammed his fist on the table. "There is no possibility that we could defeat England in war! Even with our improved weapons, we stand no chance against such a power."

"Madness?" Nobu showed no emotion as he stood up and approached the man. "You are a fool." He pulled out a pistol and shot the man at close range in the head, blood splattered outward and everyone gasped.

"Before anyone else speaks," said Nobu smoothly, "if you don't believe that I have arranged for better weapons to arm our military, you should leave before you meet your end like this fool. Maybe our Emperor wishes to make alliances of peace with the West, but I suggest a better plan. The nation of Japan has always been strong, if we take out another powerful nation, the rest of the world shall bow in respect to us."

Few of the men glanced at each other, at Nobu, the dead man, the blood, and at the pistol in Nobu's hand. Some of the men got up and hustled out of the room, the rest remained without saying a word.

"Gentlemen," said Nobu, "I knew you'd see it my way." He wiped his hand and pistol clean of blood with a handkerchief. "Now, the English government has sent a League to rescue the hostages, I say that we should prepare to deal with them."

* * *

Tom panted for breath, he had really gotten himself bruised, strained, and exhausted in the practice fight. With the back of his hand, he wiped the sweat from his face. The League had been practicing the basic fighting techniques and against opponents. However, it was the later that was difficult, Tom already knew how to punch, block, and kick, but against someone more used to it was a challenge.

"Are you alright, Tom?" asked Mina's soft voice.

"Yeah," said Tom, "just need to catch my breath."

"In a real battle," started Satoshi, "there will be no time to catch your breath. The minute you stop fighting, you'll be dead."

"I'll keep that in mind," groaned Tom.

"I would like to know," said Skinner, "is how to take down someone without using up so much strength."

"It's simple," said Megumi as she approached Tom, "it is a matter of finding the right _atemi waza_." She grasped Tom's arm with one hand and pressed fingers of her other hand into a space above Tom's elbow.

"Ow," said Tom, wincing at the pain shooting up his arm.

"The body has many nerve points," explained Megumi, "it's always a matter of how you strike them that would give you complete control over your enemy." She forced Tom to bow forward with a simple twist. "However, it requires lots of accuracy."

"I think I understand," said Henry, "when I was treating patients, they would often mention discomfort in different places. It was mostly due to pressure being applied directly at those points."

"Perhaps we should expand our knowledge on these nerve points," said Mina, "we'll need to use them if we face _Kuro Taiffuu_ again."

* * *

Meru and Junji had recently finished their daily practice and were just walking home. As they walked, Junji noticed that something was on Meru's mind, he could tell that her features were pinched with worry.

"What is wrong Meru-_chan_?" he asked.

"Oh," said Meru, "it's another vision. Someone will be arriving to our village, someone we cannot trust."

"Are you sure that your visions are true?"

"I had a vision that the foreigners would come and they came. There is a possibility that someone will come to our village. I fear that it might be soon."

"Why not tell your brother?"

Meru nervously bit her lip, considering the question. Satoshi was already concerned with teaching the Westerners the way of the shinobi, should he learn about another vision of hers?

"I might have to figure out how to tell him," she answered. "So much has happened already with the foreigners, he already has a lot on his mind."

"If your vision is true," said Junji, "then your brother should know immediately."

"I know."

* * *

Later in the evening, the guards were at their post outside the village perimeter. The night was silent except for the forest life of insects and birds. One guard watched the forest path, keeping an open eye out for intruders.

The was a figure moving up the path, darkly clad that it was merely a shadow. Quickly acting, the guard demanded the approaching the figure to halt. The figure stopped on the path. When the guard demanded for the figure's identification, the response was a dart in the guard's neck.

* * *

In the house of Yamoto, Meru held onto the scroll that featured her most recent vision. As her brother, grandfather, and the Westerners entered, she greeted them with a bow.

"_Kumbum wa_," greeted Satoshi. "What is that scroll?" he asked.

"Another vision," replied Meru. She handed the scrolls to Satoshi.

Satoshi unrolled the scroll, revealing an ink drawing of a man in a black kimono and rice hat. He was about to ask Meru what it meant until voices started up outside.

A man in a brown kimono came to the entrance of the house and hastily bowed to Akira. The man was frantic and was panting to regain self-control.

"Master Akira," he said to Akira in Japanese, "a stranger has entered. He already has paralyzed the guard with a dart and has another hostage. He insists that he won't leave until he speaks with the Westerners."

"_Hai_," responded Akira. "Send for Megumi, Satoshi and I shall speak with the stranger. The Westerners shall come with us."

Even though they only knew a few Japanese terms, Jekyll and Skinner realized that it was about them. When the man at the door left for Megumi, Satoshi rolled up the scroll and handed it to Meru.

"Remain here," he said, "you must stay safe. _Dozo_?"

"_Hai_," his sister replied, her face turning chalky pale.

Outside, a man in a black kimono and a rice hat that concealed his face stood in the middle of a large circle of armed villagers. Even though the villagers were armed and capable of taking out the single man, they dared not make a move since the black robed man held one of the village guards with a knife to the throat. When Akira, Satoshi, Megumi, and the League arrived, the armed villagers bowed and stepped aside.

"You may release your hostage," said Akira in Japanese, "we have brought the Westerners if you insist on speaking to them."

The man in the black kimono crudely shoved his hostage on the ground and sheathed his knife.

"Who is in charge of the _gaijin_?" He asked coldly in Japanese.

"He is asking which of you is in charge," translated Megumi to the League.

"I am in charge," said Mina as she stepped forward. She bowed gracefully as a form of respect and that she had no fear.

"My master wishes to make a bargain," the black robed man said in accented English. "We'll give back your government buta, if you find a treasure of great value and power."

"What kind of treasure?" Mina asked.

"The legendary katana of the Tengu, it is within an ancient warrior's tomb high in the mountains. The place is haunted by creatures and spirits of unnatural powers. Those who venture there do not make it back alive. You'd be fortunate to survive the journey there."

"That does sound like a challenge," said Mina. "If we agree to obtain this katana of legend, then the men we came searching for will be released?"

"_Hai_. My master shall give you five days to bring him the katana, you will meet him at the Iwashimizu Hachiman Shrine by sun down of the fifth day. If you fail, your government fools shall die." The man clasped his hands toegether that they were hidden within his kimono sleeves. "Do you accept the agreement?"

Mina glanced at her fellow League members, they only looked to her to decide unable to say anything for themselves. As their team leader, her decision would be the one they would have to trust. Akira, Satoshi, and Megumi had doubtful expressions, Mina could tell that they didn't trust the words of the intruder. The vampire decided that as leader of the League, she'll make the decision and take the gamble.

"We'll accept," she replied.

"Excellent," the intruder said, "starting at dawn, your five days start." He bowed and retreated out of the light of the near by houses. Nobody said a word until the intruder was gone.

"Are you crazy?" Skinner asked Mina. "We can't pull it off in five days!"

"I made the decision that I thought would be a solution," said Mina, "I was unable to do anything else about it."

"I think Mrs. Harker did alright," said Tom, "besides, if we prevented the bombing of Venice within a three day journey, we could make it this time with five days."

"Will our training be enough for this?" asked Henry. "What if we do run into trouble out there?"

"Satoshi and I shall accompany you," said Megumi, "it will be an opportunity to finish your training."

"You'll need someone who knows how to travel in the mountains," said Satoshi, "I've been there on training missions before, yet it will be a challenge since it will be in the more forbidden place."

"Forbidden?" asked Skinner.

"Those who venture there," said Akira, "never return. Many shinobi in training are warned to never go there unless they want to die."

"It sounds like a dangerous journey," said Nemo, "but we will be prepared to face the obstacles."

"Which is why we should make our preparations tonight," said Mina.

_To be continued...

* * *

_

**End Note: **Oh I do apologize for delaying this chapter, I've been busy, and it is quite tricky putting the ideas down into words. Hopefully this chapter will be okay. I'll try to get the next up soon.


	15. Into the Mountain

**Chapter 15: Into the Mountains**

In the mourning, the League gathered up the equipment they needed for their journey in the mountains. Mina armed herself with daggers, darts, and a bo staff, and over her shinobi outfit, which was a black kimono with slits in the sides to allow movement, was a heavier robe for the colder places in the mountains. Nemo kept his sword with him, he also wore a heavy robe over his outfit, which was a blue short robe, matching trousers, and boots. Tom, who wore his kimono open over his training top and trousers, he also had an extra robe, on his belt he had a pair of nun-chuks with his Winchester and his pistols. The American was warned not to use his fire arms unless he cannot use his nun-chuks. Henry wore his plain black shinobi top and trousers with a heavy robe, strapped around his waist was a pouch that contained his vials of elixir and weapons such as darts and shuriken. Skinner wore his black kimono and carried an extra kimono, for weapons he carried his own bo staff and a dagger. Besides the clothing on their backs and their weapons, they kept bags containing sleeping rolls and rations.

Joining the League were the shinobi Satoshi and Megumi. Satoshi was armed with his katana and a shorter sword, he carried a bag of supplies with a heavy robe over his own clothing. Megumi was similarly equipped, but instead of a katana, she carried a bo staff.

Before their departure, Satoshi made his farewell to his sister.

"Be careful," said Meru.

"I will," replied Satoshi. "You take care, be sure to practice a lot."

"_Hai_."

As Satoshi and Meru were making their parting, Henry and Rodney spoke about their concerns.

"I'm rather nervous about this whole thing," said Henry, "what if we all get killed?"

"It's not getting killed I'm worried about," said Skinner, "I don't trust those blokes from _Kuro Taiffuu_. They might trick us the way that M and Gray did before."

"That sounds reasonable," Henry said, recalling how Gray and M had fooled the entire League and everyone suspected Skinner at first. "I am just concerned that we might encounter dangers worse than before."

"I don't think we'll have a problem," said Skinner, "Mina had done her research about Japanese culture and their superstitions, and Satoshi can tell us what we need to know. Besides, if there are any nasties we encounter, they can think twice before dealing with Mina and Hyde."

_"He has a point,"_ Hyde said within Henry's mind, _"anything we find in the mountains shall make excellent practice for when I fight baldy again."_ Even though Henry had done training with Megumi's persuasion, he still wasn't sure if Hyde had learned anything.

"Is everyone all prepared for this?" Mina asked the League.

"Yes," said Tom, swinging his nun-chuks lazily.

"Stop that," said Satoshi, catching Tom's wrist, "you'll take your eye out."

Tom chuckled and placed his nun-chuks back into his belt.

"We have our weapons," said Nemo, "clothes for the weather conditions, and other things we'll need."

"Satoshi and I are familiar with the dangers that lie ahead," said Megumi, "we'll instruct you what to do when you face these challenges."

"We were sent on a mission by our government to rescue two hostages," said Mina, "I am taking the risk to ensure the success of the League's task."

"I understand," said Tom, "but you made the decision that was right. We respect that and we trust you." The American seemed very optimistic considering the big risk the League was taking.

"I appreciate your confidence," said Mina calmly. "_Kuro Taiffuu_ wants the sword in exchange for the hostages, we have only five days to retrieve the sword and bring it back. I suggest we keep a steady pace and not delay."

"Mrs. Harker is right," said Nemo, "we can't take long retrieving the sword."

"What are we waiting for?" asked Skinner. "Let's get that sword."

* * *

All seven of them left as Meru and Akira watched. When the village was out of sight, they began on the trail ascending into the mountains. Satoshi and Megumi took the lead, being familiar with the land. The League found themselves surrounded by trees with leaves turning gold and rust for autumn, the only creatures they saw were birds and small rodents.

As they got closer to the mountains, there were large boulders lying near the trail, and the trees were thinning out. The path up into the mountains began to get steeper as they traveled on. Hours had passed until it was nearly sun down, there was a chilly wind and the League had become fatigued from the long walk.

"I'm about to drop," said Rodney, as he panted. "My feet are sore and I'm getting a chill. I'm just glad that I'm not walking naked in the snow like in Mongolia." He wrapped his outer kimono tighter around himself.

"I'm rather tired myself," said Henry, "I'm sure we'll stop soon, it's getting late."

"Why stop so soon?" asked Tom. "I could keep on going." Then the American yawned.

"It won't be long," said Mina, "Megumi and Satoshi have gone ahead to find shelter."

"There is a small cave," said Megumi when she returned from her search, "Satoshi is already setting the fire."

* * *

They were gathered around the camp fire in the cave, their sleeping rolls spread out.

As they huddled near the fire for warmth, it was Mina who spoke up first for the League's plans for when they set off again.

"When we continue our journey tomorrow," she said, "I suggest that we practice fighting strategies in case we do encounter any danger."

"Mina-_san_ is correct," said Megumi, "if there are Tengu or any other _yokai_, all of you should know how to keep control in combat."

"Exactly what are Tengu?" Tom asked.

"Tengu are powerful spirits," replied Satoshi, "they often protect the forests and mountains. There are two common types, the _daitengu_ that appears as a man with bird wings, and the _konoha-tengu_ that appear as large birds."

"Are these Tengu as deadly as... vampires?" asked Tom, glancing at Mina, who only raised a thin brow.

"Depending on their intentions, but Tengu are not to be underestimated. There have been legends that they'll trick people or cause misfortune." Satoshi stared into the flames, the light flickering in his black eyes. "However, there are legends of people making bargains with Tengu, similar to the legend behind the Tengu Sword."

"What is the big deal behind the Tengu Sword?" asked Skinner. "Why aren't there any other special swords that Kuro Taiffuu wants?"

"The legend," started Megumi, "that has been passed down for generations, describes how a young warrior made a bargain with a Tengu and the warrior was granted an enchanted sword. There is no explanation what the warrior bargained with for the sword, but after the bargain with the Tengu, the warrior became feared and respected as a swordsman. The warrior lead many soldiers and never lost a battle until the end of his days. The tomb is within the mountain pass, the legend details that the sword was buried with the warrior so no other would use it. The place is rumored to be haunted by yokai to keep away anyone seeking the sword."

"Fascinating," said Nemo, stroking his beard, "and _Kuro Taiffuu_ prefers sending us into the forbidden place instead of taking the risk themselves."

"I don't understand though," said Henry, twisting his pale fingers into his robes, "how does anyone know that the tomb's location is haunted?"

"It is difficult to say," said Megumi, "the rumors started many years ago when a group of young and inexperienced shinobi wandered into the location while training. Only one returned from the journey, terrified and driven mad from what happened to the rest. After the incident, the location of the tomb has always been forbidden to enter."

"I can understand," said Mina cooly, "I've had my own experience with haunted and forbidden places. Whatever is haunting the tomb site, it can't be any different from what I've encountered." The rest of the League immediately understood what she meant by her previous experience.

"Oh boy," said Tom with a big yawn, "all this talk about legends, Tengu, and the tomb is making me sleepy. I think I'll get some shut eye for the night."

Following the American's example, everyone settled into their bedrolls to sleep. As they slept, they were haunted by the chilling wail of the wind, which sounded like a terrifying bird call.

* * *

The morning after, Tom and Satoshi were in a practice battle. Tom ran in with a punch, Satoshi nimbly stepped aside and caught Tom's wrist. As Tom began to swing his other hand in, Satoshi forced Tom to the ground.

"I give up," cried Tom as his arm was twisted by Satoshi.

"Giving up is not an option," said Satoshi, "not when your life is threatened." He released Tom.

"I can't seem to get it right," said Tom bitterly as he got back to his feet.

"Perhaps you should focus on your opponent's eyes," suggested Megumi, "you have been watching the hands and feet for an attack instead of reading it in the eyes." She circled around Tom. "Keep looking at my face, don't watch my hands." Megumi lashed out a knife-edge strike, Tom reacted and caught her hand with his own.

"Good," said Megumi, "you are learning fast." She made another strike to Tom's throat. "However, you must be ready to move when the next attack happens."

"If Megumi had been a Tengu or another _yokai_," said Satoshi, "you'd be dead from that."

"I get it," uttered Tom as Megumi broke off her attack.

"We might have some advantage," said Skinner, "Mina's a vampire and Jekyll has Hyde, they might hold better against a Tengu. I could use my invisibility to avoid detection."

"I have read about Japanese folklore," said Mina, "the creatures we might encounter probably won't be as powerful as vampires, and Mr. Hyde is quite capable of handling dangers." She glanced at Henry, who nervously bit his lip.

"If we do encounter any _yokai_," said Megumi, "our best chances of survival would be to work together and stay focused on our opponents." She glanced from Mina to Henry. "Perhaps those with abilities beyond human might be an advantage, but do not let your guard down."

_"I am quite capable of fighting anything,"_ said Hyde in Henry's mind, _"after what I learned from these shinobi, I can do so much more."_

Nemo, who had been practicing his sword strikes alone, sheathed his sword and nodded at Megumi's advice.

"We must get to the tomb soon," he said, "time is getting short. Should we get into a fight, we will put our experience, capabilities, and training into it."

As they continued on their journey, Skinner noticed a shadow move over the rocks on the left side of the path. He looked up and noticed a bird fly away. The bird looked rather strange, but Skinner couldn't get a better look as the bird shrank in the distance.

* * *

That bird that Skinner saw fly away was no ordinary bird, it was a _konoha-tengu_. The large bird like Tengu was assigned by the higher Tengu, who enchanted the sword, to patrol for intruders who would raid the tomb. After seeing the intruders traveling towards the tomb, the _konoha-tengu_ flew to a cave higher in the mountain, a cave where the other guardian of the tomb kept as a lair.

The _konoha-tengu_ perched on a rock outside the cave of the entrance. With its long sharp beak, it squawked out to call for the other guardian.

"What news have you got for me?" called a deep menacing voice from within the cave depths.

"We have intruders," the _konoha-tengu_ replied with a squawky voice. "By sun down, they will reach the tomb. There's seven of them, two of them look like the previous humans who dared enter our domain, the other five do not appear to be of these lands."

"Intruders you say? Then when they reach the tomb, they shall all die!"

The _konoha-tengu_ squawked and flapped its long wings in anticipation.

_To Be Continued...

* * *

_

**End Note:** My apologies for taking so long, I've been busy with my graphic design business and my new AutoCAD studies. I just hope that I haven't disappointed anyone. Yeah, the League will encounter some nasty demons when they reach the tomb, the creature in the cave will reveal itself then. No, it will not be a man like Tengu, something different from a Tengu.


	16. Showdown at the Tomb

**Chapter 16: Showdown at the Tomb**

It was nearly sun set when they had reached the location of the tomb. Around the group were jagged formations of rock that stretched upward like twisted fingers. They were all alert for any sign of danger, they made sure to conserve their strength during their journey.

"The tomb should be here somewhere," said Satoshi.

"We'll have to search around," said Mina, "make sure to keep an eye out for anything."

Skinner and Jekyll began to walk together for their search. As they began looking, there was a piercing shriek. Everyone looked up and saw a large bird fly above them in circles, long wings stretched out.

"That looks just like the bird I saw earlier," said Skinner. "Sure looks big."

"You saw it before?" asked Jekyll.

"It was flying away from us when I saw it while we were hiking here, but now it looks like it's watching us."

"_Konoha-tengu_," said Megumi. "Guards up, it might not be alone!"

"Why the hell didn't you say something about that bird when you first saw it?" Tom bitterly asked Skinner. The American had his nun-chuks out for a possible fight.

"It was flying away," Skinner replied, holding up his bo staff, "I didn't know that it was a kona-tengy or whatever they call it."

"It doesn't matter now," said Mina, "we've got to be ready for an attack." She drew out a _kunai_ dagger while setting her bo staff for battle.

"_Baka_!" said a booming voice in Japanese. Emerging from the shadows was a large upright and bipedal form. In the fading daylight, the beast that emerged had blood red skin over rippling muscles, sharp bull horns, fangs, claws, feral yellow eyes, a wild mane, and a loincloth of animal skin, and in one hand it wielded a long _kanabo_.

Jekyll, being reminded of one of M's henchmen who overdosed on the elixir, reached into his pouch for a vial. Already Hyde was sizing up the enemy for the fight.

_"I can handle him," _sneered Hyde, _"I'll run his ass into the ground."_

"Oh my God," said Tom. "What the hell is that thing?"

"It's an _oni_," said Satoshi, "it's probably guarding the tomb."

"_Shinu_!" the _oni_ screamed. The _konoha-tengu_ suddenly dived down at the League and their allies.

Mina, her eyes glowing red, leapt upward in a cloud of bats to swarm at the diving bird demon. Jekyll, who discarded his heavy kimono and traveling gear, immediately drank the vial of elixir and began transforming. Skinner quickly threw off his clothing, he would make himself unseen by the _oni_. Nemo, Sawyer, Megumi and Satoshi had already drawn out their weapons and were ready to fight.

"I don't like this," said Sawyer.

"_Oni_ are considered invincible," said Satoshi, "it won't be easy to defeat it."

"Finding a weakness will be difficult," said Nemo, also remembering the Dante beast in M's fortress. The Hindu held his sword firmly in his hands as the _oni_ advanced onto the standing group.

"Come on," Hyde roared at the _oni_, "bring it!" Shreds of the shinobi top fell from Hyde's muscular form and the trousers were outstretched against his thick thighs.

Satoshi and Megumi were surprised when they saw for themselves what powers Mina and Jekyll possessed. Already they saw Mina leap into flight to combat the _konoha_-_tengu_, and now they saw a monkey nearly as big as the _oni_ standing where Jekyll had been standing. Considering that they were going into battle against a pair of _yokai_, the two shinobi at least knew they had demons on their own side.

"_Okii saru!_" the _oni_ roared as it charged upon Edward Hyde. The red demon raised its spiked _kanabo_ to strike.

Edward ducked before the _kanabo_ struck at where his head was. With full force he slammed himself into the demon, Hyde then used his massive fists to strike into his foe. The _oni_ only stumbled back from the impact and as Hyde pounded away, the _oni_ used its empty hand to scratch at Hyde's neck.

Hyde stumbled back with a hiss, there were red claw marks on the base of his thick neck. Before he could recover from the stinging scratch, he was kicked in the chest by the _oni_ and he went falling back. As the _oni_ raised its kanabo for another strike, it roared in pain as Nemo slashed at its leg.

Satoshi struck the _oni_'s other leg as the demon attempted to strike at Nemo, who sprinted away. Sneering at the shinobi, the _oni_ slammed its _kanabo_ down, only to hit the ground where Satoshi had been standing. The _oni_ saw that Satoshi side stepped the stike and the shinobi was in a fighting stance with swords up for an attack.

Edward was quickly back on his feet and he leaped at the oni, slamming a huge fist into the demon's jaw. The _oni_, distracted by the strike to the jaw, then roared in anger at Hyde. As Hyde went for another strike, the _oni_ grabbed Hyde's wrist, claws digging into flesh. Raising its _kanabo_, the _oni_ aimed to strike as it held Hyde in place. As the _kanabo_ came down, Edward Hyde caught the _oni_'s wrist with his free hand. The two were then locked in a struggle of strength.

Nemo ran toward the two beasts locked in combat. With his sword, he cut the _oni_'s arm, causing it to release Hyde. Then the _oni_ and Hyde were exchanging blows as Hyde attempted to wrestle the _kanabo_ out of the _oni_'s hand.

* * *

Surrounded by her swarm of bats, her kimono flowing about her like a pair of wings, Mina took flight to combat the _konoha-tengu_. The vampire examined the size of her foe, the bird demon was the same size as a human with a wingspan twice the length. Mina got a better look at the beak as long as her forearm and the razor talons that could rip one's flesh to shreds.

Her bats flew in groups at the _konoha-tengu_, attempting to scratch and bite through the coat of red and brown feathers. The bird beast squawked angrily and clamped its long beak on the smaller winged mammals, some wounded bats fell to their deaths while others were swallowed whole.

As her bats distracted the demon, Mina flew with her daggers drawn. When she was about to stab the _konoha-tengu_, but the demon drew out its talons and scratched her arm. Withdrawing with a hiss, Mina allowed her arms to heal as she used her bo to parry the bird beast's advances. She was able to jab her staff into the demon's chest, only to enrage it further.

* * *

On the ground, Tom looked up to see Mina struggling with the _konoha-tengu_. Taking his Winchester, he aimed at the bird demon, when he was sure that he wouldn't hit Mina by mistake, he fired. The bullet did strike, but only to take out the _konoha-tengu_'s feathers.

As Tom aimed again, Megumi placed her hand over the Winchester barrel to halt Tom's action.

"_Matte_," she said, "it will come close to the ground. You've already gave your friend an advantage."

* * *

Mina struck the bird demon across the neck, causing it to withdraw. At least the shot from Tom distracted the _konoha-tengu_ long enough to give the vampire a clean strike.

"Mina-_san_," she heard Megumi call out, "get the _konoha-tengu_ to come closer to the ground, Sawyer and I might be able to defeat it."

"_Hai_," Mina responded. With her bats still swarming the bird beast, she threw one of her _kunai_ at the _konoha-tengu_. The blade immediately became imbedded into the demon's wing.

With a wing injured, the bird beast had difficulty flying, but it was angry enough to chase down its opponent. Squawking with fury, it dived at the vampire as she retreated to the ground.

Mina landed gracefully on her feet, she held her bo in a defensive pose as the _konoha-tengu _dived toward her. The demon came in closer, its wings out and its talons stretched out for grasping. When the bird beast struck, Mina used her bo to deflect the _konoha-tengu_'s razor talons.

* * *

Edward Hyde held tightly on the _oni'_s wrist, keeping the red demon from swinging the _kanabo_. With the _oni_ digging its claws into his skin, Edward ignored the sharp sting as he slammed another punch into the _oni_'s stomach. The _oni_ sneered and bit its long fangs into Hyde's shoulder, causing Hyde to roar and loosen his hold. With the handle end of the _kanabo_, the red demon jabbed it into Hyde's left temple.

Satoshi and Nemo had kept their distance from the two behemoths until they were able to help Hyde. As they saw Hyde stumble back from the strike to the temple, the shinobi and the Hindu captain advanced with their swords. The _oni_ had its _kanabo_ raised high to smash Hyde's skull, but it did not strike when Satoshi and Nemo cut at its legs again. The red demon roared angrily at the sharp stinging cuts, even though the _oni_ had thick muscles that could not be cleaved, a katana sword was still strong enough to scratch the skin's surface.

When the _oni_ turned on its other two opponents, Hyde leapt and grabbed the _oni_ by the horns.

"_Baka_!" roared the _oni_, scratching at Hyde. The demon could not swing its _kanabo_ at its opponent. Hyde growled as he held onto the horns while the _oni_ thrashed and scratched.

* * *

Rodney Skinner climbed up a rocky slope, trying not to slip. Using his bo as a walking stick, the invisible man steadied himself on the rocks. He looked back to see Hyde locked with the _oni_ as Nemo and Satoshi helped from the side. There was also Mina fighting the _konoha_-_tengu_ as Megumi and Tom waited to strike. Skinner noticed that there was a cliff looking over the mountain side and the forest beyond it. If he could create a landslide of rocks, the _oni_ could be forced off the cliff.

* * *

Mina kept her ground as she sparred the _konoha-tengu_. The bird demon struck out its long beak several times, but Mina ducked her head to avoid having an eye gouged out.

Tom and Megumi aided Mina as they struck at the _konoha-tengu_. Megumi used her bo to strike the demon. Using his nun-chuks to strike at the bird demon's eyes, Tom reached out and swung his weapon over the _konoha_-_tengu's_ head. As the _konoha_-_tengu_ turned to peck at Tom, the American held up his nun-chucks to block and the demon clamped its beak on the chain.

Seeing a chance, Megumi jumped on the_ konoha-tengu_'s back and used her staff to hold the creature down. Tom twisted his nun-chuks to hold the demon's beak shut.

"_Genzai_!" Megumi shouted to Mina.

Mina took out another _kunai_ dagger and she quickly stabbed the_ konoha-tengu_ in the throat. The vampire plunged the _kunai_ in as the demon thrashed then squawked in agony as it died. When the _konoha-tengu_ stopped struggling, Tom and Megumi released it.

"Did we kill it?" asked Tom.

"_Hai_," replied Megumi. She glanced at the corpse of the demonic yet majestic bird creature, then she glanced at Tom and Mina. They both used their skills and teamwork to defeat a powerful enemy. "_Yoi hataraku_."

"_Aragato_," said Mina softly.

"_Os_," said Tom, feeling relieved that part of the fight was over.

* * *

Skinner noticed the largest rock on the slope. If he could nudge it out of place, it would slide and cause the other rocks to tumble down and maybe take out the _oni_. Using his bo to wedge under the rock, the invisible thief pressed all of weight against the rock. Grunting, he tensed all of his muscles to force the rock down the slope. At the sound of rocks grinding together, Skinner knew he was getting somewhere.

"Hey!" he shouted down at the League. "Look out for the rock slide!" Then he was able to shove the big rock out of place. The rock rolled down the slope, the smaller rocks followed.

* * *

"Hyde," said Nemo, "get out of the way!"

Hyde, who was getting satisfaction by taking the _oni_ by the horns, growled and shoved his opponent away. The man beast quickly leapt back before the _oni_ could counter attack. The _oni_ was about to strike, but a second too late. The rocks came pouring down, even though the _oni_ was strong enough to smash the smaller rocks, the bigger ones swept the _oni's_ feet off the ground. The _yokai_ howled as it tumbled off the cliff with the rocks still pouring down on it.

When the rocks all stopped sliding, the League gathered at the edge of the cliff to find a pile rocks with only a clawed hand sticking out. Skinner, only to be recognized by a floating staff, had climbed down and stand with the others.

"Is it dead?" he asked.

"Perhaps," said Mina, staring at the blood red hand sticking out of the rock pile. "It could not have survived the fall."

"It's almost dark," said Nemo, "we should retrieve the sword and be gone from this place."

"_Hai_," said Satoshi, "those _yokai_ might have been guarding the tomb, but it's only a matter of time before more _yokai_ take their places."

"It's getting cold," said Skinner, "I'm getting my clothes back on." He ran to a pile of clothing and threw his robes back on. Tying the belt tight, Skinner felt his skin warm up under the fabric.

Henry Jekyll had recently transformed back, his shirt hung in tatters off his arms and he was holding up his torn and outstretched trousers. As he gathered his kimono to place on, Skinner approached.

"You okay?" asked Skinner. "Hyde took a lot of hits from where I saw the fight."

"I'm fine," said Henry, looking at the scratches on his arms. "They're only scratches, they should heal over time." He gathered his robe about him and strapped his pouches around his waist. Skinner could see a terrible bruise on Henry's left temple where the _oni_ struck.

"What about that bruise? Does it hurt?"

"It's not too serious," Henry winced as he touched the bruising. "I'll just keep any pressure off of it."

"Come on you guys," said Tom, "we've got a sword to find." As Tom went with Nemo, Mina, Satoshi, and Megumi, Jekyll and Skinner followed them to find the sword and bring it back.

_To be continued...

* * *

_

**End Note:** Sorry that this one is late, I've been busy with my work and my late night classes. Okay, perhaps that was only focused on the big fight, but I hope it wasn't disappointing. As for the terms, I have them listed below.

_yokai_ - demon or monster

_oni_ - red or blue skinned monsters that are man-shaped, have horns, claws, fangs and wear tiger skins

_kanabo_ - the spiked club of the oni

_konoha-tengu _- bird like tengu, not as powerful as a human like tengu

_baka_ - fool/idiot

_shinu_ - to die

_okii saru_ - big monkey

_matte_ - wait

_genzai_ - now

_hai_ - yes

_yoi hataraku_ - good work

_aragato_ - thank you

_os_ - form of greeting or thanking

_kunai_ - throwing dagger

_bo_ - a staff used for combat and carrying pails of water

_nun-chuks_ - weapon of two handles and a chain between them


	17. Sword of Destiny

**Chapter 17: Sword of Destiny**

_She could see them as they reached their destination. The League and their Japanese allies found the tomb after defeating the demons that guarded it. Satoshi, her brother, read the symbols carved on the stone slab that covered the remains of the ancient warrior._

_With assistance from Nemo and Sawyer, Satoshi was able to move the lid of the sarcophagus to reach inside for the sword. Her brother lifted the sword out of the tomb, it was a finely crafted katana in its sheath, _Tengu _feathers were tied to the hilt._

_After the lid of the sarcophagus was placed back, the League and their allies fled from the location should more demons come to replace the previous ones._

Meru woke up and sat up straight with a gasp. She had seen it in her dreams, her brother was successful in retrieving the sword.

Unable to go back to sleep, Meru lit the lantern beside her futon. She went to her ink set and her blank scrolls. The shinobi-in-training decided to make a drawing of her latest vision.

* * *

They had returned the day after retrieving the sword. When they arrived in the village, it was evening, they were exhausted and in need of rest. As Satoshi took the lead back to his house, the villagers who saw them quietly bowed when they saw the sword in Satoshi's hands.

"Why do they bow to us?" asked Tom.

"It is out of respect," said Megumi, "they realize we were successful when others who have sought the sword before were not."

As they made it to Satoshi's home, Akira and Meru were waiting at the door step for them. They both seemed relieved that the League had made it back safely.

"Satoshi," said Akira in Japanese, "we were worried that you would not make it."

"We're glad that you're safe," said Meru to her brother.

"It is alright," said Satoshi to his family, "we were successful." He held up the ancient sword for all to see.

Mina cleared her throat to remind everyone of the task at hand. "It is late, and we must discuss our plans to deliver the sword," she said. "Also, some of us were injured during our mission and require rest."

Henry Jekyll's face turned red, knowing that he was the only one who was injured in that fight since Hyde challenged the _oni_ head on. The scratches on his body irritated him during the journey back and the bruise on his left temple was red and puffy.

"You okay Henry?" asked Skinner. The white paint on the thief's face showed an expression of concern.

"I'm just tired," said Henry, "and the scratches are really stinging."

"Are they bad?"

"No," said Henry, shaking his head. "I just need to clean them so they'll heal properly."

"Come on you two," said Tom, "let's get inside, it's getting dark, and we've got a strategy to sort out." He sniffed his arm pit and winced. " I could use a wash myself."

* * *

Once they were inside, Jekyll, Skinner, and Sawyer retreated to the rear of the house to clean. While everyone else had gone to other rooms to prepare for the meeting, the three men had the room to themselves.

"I could use a good wash, walking for days without bathing really causes bad odor," said Skinner as he brought a pail of water to the center of the room. "Where are the towels?"

"I think they're over here," said Tom. He opened up an ornamental cabinet full of clean, folded and neatly stacked _tenugui_ towels. The spy picked up three of them, one for himself, one for Skinner, and the third for Jekyll.

"Thank you," said Jekyll, unfolding the cotton cloth to reveal the ink pattern of green leaves.

"Aren't these pretty?" asked Skinner, showing the ink pattern of pink blossoms.

"Yeah," said Tom, eyeing the ink pattern of blue butterflies on his _tenugui_ towel. "I guess that they like using pretty towels."

"I'll keep in mind to hang this up to dry when I'm done," said Henry as he removed the shirt he wore back from the mountains. He examined the scratches on his arms, they weren't bleeding, but they still required cleaning. Jekyll soaked his tenugui and began to gently dab the wounds on his skin, he winced as the cool water stung but he kept cleaning.

"Those look nasty," said Tom, who had also removed his shirt to wash himself. "Do they hurt?"

"No," said Henry, "they sting a little, but once they're clean, I should be fine."

"You're the doctor here," said Skinner, who had removed his kimono. "Do you need any bandages?"

"Not really." Jekyll continued to dab the wet towel to the scratches on his arms. "Perhaps I'll just wear a fresh shirt when I'm done."

"I should too," said Tom, rubbing the back of his neck with his towel. "Sweat really gets soaked into those clothes."

"That should be clean clothing waiting for us outside," Skinner said as he approached the screen door when he heard someone approaching outside. The invisible man slid open the door to see Meru standing in the hall, holding folded spare kimonos in her small arms, and her black almond shaped eyes wide.

Rodney Skinner took a moment to wonder what the girl was staring at. Realizing that he was naked and lacking his makeup, Meru was not staring at him, but through him. Skinner looked behind him to see both Jekyll and Sawyer, both wearing only their trousers and frozen in the middle of washing themselves. Sawyer had a sheepish grin while Jekyll bit his lower lip.

"Oh," said Skinner with a chuckle, "where are my manners? How do they say 'Thank you' again?" The girl standing before him tilted her head in the direction of his voice. "I'll take those, miss. Uh... _aragato_?" He gently lifted the kimonos from Meru's hands. The girl hastily bowed and scurried down the corridor.

"That was nice of her," said Skinner as he shut the door. "She brought fresh clothes for our meeting tonight."

"Yeah," said Tom, chuckling after the awkward moment. "She's cute too."

"She's only a child," said Jekyll, recalling how Tom flirted with Mina during the earlier days of the League. Flirting with a young girl was a completely different story.

"I know that, I meant as a child." Tom rubbed his arms with the towel. "She seemed a little surprised, maybe she wasn't used to _not_ seeing Skinner while he spoke."

"I just hope that we didn't frighten her." Henry dabbed at the bruise on his temple. "Satoshi might not like the idea that his sister was alone with us while we were not decently dressed."

"You didn't do anything wrong," said Skinner, "she probably meant to leave the clothes outside for us when we were done. I was the one who opened the door and allowed her to see you washing, so I'll take the blame if Satoshi finds out that his sister saw you."

* * *

After they had washed and dressed into the spare kimonos, Skinner, Jekyll and Sawyer seated themselves in the central room. The League sat in a circular formation, with Nemo next to Satoshi and Akira on Skinner's right, Jekyll, Sawyer, Mina and Megumi on Skinner's left. Meru, showing no sign of emotion after the awkward incident, kept herself grouped with the women. In the center of the circle was the ancient sword that they risked their lives to retrieve.

Before anyone spoke, Akira whispered to Meru some instruction that was inaudible to the rest. The girl bowed, stood up, and walked quickly to the next room.

"She has gone to get the tea prepared," explained the elderly shinobi. "While she is doing that, we can discuss the sword of destiny."

"Yes," said Mina, her icy eyes focused on the sword. "The demons we fought were guarding the sword's location, meaning that the sword is a powerful weapon we are dealing with. When we bring this sword to the temple, _Kuro Taiffuu_ will release the hostages to us, that was the agreement."

"Yet we must beware of treachery," said Nemo sternly. "If the sword is indeed powerful, then it could be dangerous if it went into the wrong hands."

"I know what Nobu is like," said Megumi, "he has his ambitions for himself and _Kuro Taiffuu_. He intends to shape the Japanese Empire in his own image, the sword will become another tool in his conquest."

"He has already infiltrated the government," said Akira, "and Nobu has used his acquired status to arrange for the capture of the British representatives and the assassination attempt on you."

"What can we do about _Kuro Taiffuu_ when we get the hostages safe?" asked Tom.

Mina lowered her eye lids as she concentrated for an answer. Everyone was silent for moments until she spoke up.

"Whatever it is that _Kuro Taiffuu_ has planned," the vampire said calmly, "I intend to find out before the worst should happen. When we rescue the hostages, Mr. Skinner will be sent in to spy on _Kuro Taiffuu_ since his abilities will prevent him from being detected."

"I'm up for the task," said Skinner, "shouldn't be too hard to spy on them. I don't know that much Japanese, but I can try to figure out what's going on."

"It takes more than avoiding sight," said Satoshi, "you would also have to make less noise when you walk and breathe behind the enemy lines. Nobu would be surrounded by guards trained to pick up the faintest of sounds."

"It's a lesson that I've learned the hard way." Skinner chuckled, thinking of the time he was caught by Allan while sneaking around the elderly hunter's cabin.

"Since you are eager for the task," Mina explained to Skinner, "you will collect information of _Kuro Taiffuu_'s agenda and immediately report back to us when you have all of the information."

"That's simple enough, but wouldn't they be suspicious if they didn't see me when the rest of you present the sword?"

"We can deceive them," suggested Megumi, "Nobu might not be a fool, but there are techniques of deception that he would never consider. We will make it look like you are with everyone else when you are not."

"It is settled then," said Mina, "Mr. Skinner shall collect information after we exchange the sword for the hostages. When we receive a report of _Kuro Taiffuu_'s plans, we will strategize our next move."

Meru returned with a tray of tea cups and a pot of hot green tea. She set the tray down and began pouring tea for each person. After she had poured tea and gave a cup to everyone, Meru resumed her seat near the two women in the circle.

"I see that you are wearing the kimonos that Meru left for you, Skinner, Sawyer and Jekyll," said Satoshi.

"We appreciate the hospitality," said Jekyll softly.

"I think I spooked her though," said Skinner, his painted face tightened, "I opened the door just as she brought the clothes. My invisibility does take a while for others to get used to."

Jekyll could feel his face flush red and Sawyer was also showing a blush. Mina just shook her head at Skinner's explanation. Nemo lowered his brows as he glanced at Skinner, while Akira and Satoshi both frowned. Megumi and Meru were both silent and expressionless.

"You were undressed in front of my sister?" asked Satoshi. His black eyes burned.

"She didn't see anything since no one can see me when I'm not dressed," said Skinner. "Well, Sawyer and Jekyll were still washing, but they were mostly clothed."

"It was a mistake," said Sawyer, "which had awkward results. Skinner didn't mean to frighten Meru."

"Sawyer-_san_ is correct," said Megumi cooly. "It is probable that Skinner-_san_ did not realize that Meru was setting the clothing outside the door. Let's not allow the mistake to distract us from what is more important."

"_Hai_," said Satoshi, the burning in his eyes cooling down. "Perhaps the three of you should receive extra training tonight before we set off tomorrow, you may have defeated the yokai, yet you still have much to learn."

* * *

Later that night, Satoshi trained Sawyer, Skinner, and Jekyll until all three were exhausted. Perhaps it was extra preparation for the fight against _Kuro Taiffuu_, or Satoshi was disciplining all three of them for the awkward incident with Meru.

They practiced combat with weapons, attacking nerve points, and stealth attacks. Skinner and Sawyer took the extra work with enthusiasm, Jekyll did what he could under Hyde's persuasion.

As Jekyll and Skinner went to their futons after the extra training, they walked close together.

"You look very tired," said Skinner.

"I am," said Henry with a sigh, "Hyde agreed with Satoshi on the extra training." Throughout the long hours, Edward has really rambled on how he wanted revenge for the first fight and the training would do some improvement.

_"It should serve us well,"_ growled Hyde, _"I'm looking forward to taking down that bald son of a bitch."_

"You should sleep," Skinner told Henry. The thief gently squeezed Jekyll's shoulder. "We should both get some rest."

Jekyll didn't say anything, he and Skinner quietly retired to their futons for the night. Tomorrow, they would go against _Kuro Taiffuu_ again.

_To be continued...

* * *

_

**Note:** My apologies for the late update, I'm such a bum! About that awkward moment for Jekyll, Skinner and Sawyer when Meru brings them their kimonos, it's just something funny for Skinner to cause. Yeah, just weird and awkward.


	18. Infiltration

_Chapter 18: Infiltration_

As the League walked away from the village to arrive at the Iwashimizu Hachiman Shrine, Meru and Junji watched them leave.

"Do you think they'll be successful?" Junji asked his friend.

"I know they will," answered Meru. "They got the sword successfully, I can count on Satoshi."

"Your brother might be able to fight _Kuro Taiffuu_, but what about those Westerners?"

"My brother taught them as best as he could. The three men I brought clean kimonos to the previous night, Satoshi trained them even more before they slept. Satoshi must have been disciplining them for a mistake." Meru wrapped her kimono tighter as if to keep out the autumn chill. "I saw two of them while they were washing, the third I didn't see but I heard him. It was rather shocking, but I know they didn't mean to cause any trouble."

"Did your brother get mad when he found out?"

"He was stern about it," Meru said, bowing her head. "I just hope that the humiliating incident won't disrupt their mission."

When the League was out of sight, Meru and Junji went to their daily bo staff practice.

* * *

_Iwashimizu Hachiman Shrine_

They traveled on horseback to the shrine's location, being led by Satoshi and Megumi because they were already familiar with the landscape of Japan. Once they reached the grounds of the shrine, they dismounted and approached the front steps that led to the beautifully crafted archway.

The shrine was a Shinto shrine, very old, and elaborately designed. The corners of the rooftop curved upward, lanterns hung along the roof edges, ornamental carvings highlighted the building, and the red pillars were evenly spaced out.

Waiting for them under the archway was Nobu Mizuno, behind him were Akane and Yuki. Both women wore flowing elaborate kimonos while Nobu wore a dark blue plainer looking kimono.

"_Konichi-wa_," said Nobu cooly. He did not seem surprised that the League survived fighting a pair of demons to get the sword. "Do you have the sword?"

"_Hai_," said Mina as she came to the head of the group. "We have fought our way to it and have traveled here to bring it." The vampire presented the sword with both of her pale slender hands. Even though the sword was sheathed, Mina could feel the strange powers pulsing in the katana. She approached Nobu under the arch and knelt on both knees as a sign of peace and respect.

"It is yours," she continued, "in exchange for the hostages."

Nobu stared at the sword in Mina's hands with intense eagerness. He gently lifted the sword from the vampire's hands, Nobu ran his fingers over the hilt and the carvings in the sheath. Nobu gave a nod to Yuki, who bowed and retreated inside. When Yuki returned, she was followed by Awajiumi, who was holding onto two blindfolded British men by their shirt collars.

"You have succeeded," said Nobu to the League in accented English, "not only did you retrieve the Tengu Sword, but you have also rescued the hostages. Take them and go back to your Western Empire, what we do with the Empire of Japan is no concern of yours." He gave the League a mocking bow and turned away to enter the Shrine, followed by Akane and Yuki.

Awajiumi shoved the hostages forward before following the others. The men would have fell on their faces, but Mina and Tom quickly supported them and removed the blindfolds. Mina recognized the men from their photographs, they were not injured, but the stress of their capture had made their appearances haggard.

"It's alright," Mina told the men, "we were sent by the British government to rescue you. I am Wilhelmina Harker, I'm in charge of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. You are in safe hands."

"Thank you," said the elderly one she recognized as Samuel Winston. "We were tricked by Mizuno and captured."

"It was on the day before we were supposed to meet with the Emperor of Japan," said the other named Frederick Greene. "Those women disguised as geisha and lured us into a trap at the Kabuki theatre."

"Do you have any idea what Mizuno is planning?" asked Mina.

"I do know some Japanese," replied Winston, "during our capture, I picked words passed by the guards. Mizuno plans to send an invasion force against England."

"Was your capture to prevent your meeting with the Emperor?" asked Tom.

"Yes," was the reply, "we were representatives sent to make an alliance of peace between England and Japan. It's important that the Emperor of Japan be warned of Mizuno's treachery."

"We should go," said Nemo, "we'll need to be in the safe place to discuss the strategy."

"I agree with Nemo," said Henry softly. "We'll need to save our strength for what we'll need to do next." He nervously glanced at the archway, thinking that there were enemy shinobi waiting to strike.

"Hai," said Satoshi, "your invisible friend should get more information of _Kuro Taiffuu_'s plans against England."

"Skinner hasn't failed us before," said Mina, "he'll get his task done."

"Nobu did not suspect any infiltration," said Megumi, "the deceptive technique worked." She removed the black hat and kimono from a dummy made of sticks and straw.

* * *

Rodney Skinner, completely naked and invisible, was inside the shrine. Standing with his back to the wall, he watched the members of _Kuro Taiffuu_ speak with each other. They were speaking in Japanese, which Skinner could not understand. However, Skinner kept watching and listening. He remained silent, if any of them heard him, they would most likely kill him.

When they were leaving, Rodney quietly followed them, hoping that the floorboards would not creak beneath his feet. As the _Kuro Taiffuu_ members exited the shrine through one of the rear gates, Skinner took the caution not to be heard as he followed them outside.

Outside, a carriage and horses were waiting. With the transportation was the man who entered the village over five nights ago. Skinner watched Nobu and the women enter the carriage as the man waiting for them got into the driver's seat. Awajiumi got on a large horse to ride behind the carriage.

Knowing that he had to find more information, Skinner climbed onto the back of the carriage and held on tight for the ride.

* * *

The League had taken up a lodging in an abandoned house outside of the city of Kyoto. Satoshi and Megumi had found it before on training missions and used it as a shinobi outpost. The building was small and simple compared to the elaborate homes of the people in the city, no one had actually lived in it for years, and it was off the main roads and surrounded by trees that made it less detectable for normal travelers.

Sitting outside, clad in a shorter gray kimono and matching trousers, Satoshi stood guard. It had been several days since Skinner was sent to spy on _Kuro Taiffuu_, and the other League members were concerned about him. Before bringing the sword was brought to the Shrine, they decided to show the League the selected outpost so Skinner could memorize the location and appearance.

The sun was close to setting, soon Satoshi would end his turn to stand guard and someone else would start the task.

He saw that the horses, which were tethered outside and nibbling grass, had their ears twitching at the sound of someone or something approaching. Satoshi stood up, hand ready to draw his katana, eyes scanning for a possible enemy ambush. There were hoof beats approaching. A possible enemy shinobi?

A horse and rider came in site, Satoshi kept watch, ready to fight if possible. Then he saw that the rider had no head, it was just a floating kimono.

"Skinner-_kohai_?" he asked the rider, but he still kept caution.

"Oi," said the cockney accented voice, "yes it's me. What's that greeting again? _Konichi-wa_?"

"What's going on?" asked Mina as she came outside.

"Your invisible friend has returned," replied Satoshi. "I almost mistook him for an enemy."

"At least he did not touch you inappropriately like he did to me before." She narrowed her eyes in Skinner's direction.

"Oh Mina," said Skinner, "I'm so hurt. You know I've learned my lesson now and that Satoshi would do more than slap me if I tried." The invisible thief dismounted. "Now, I do have some information to share. I'm also very tired and this poor chap here deserves to rest for all that he's done." The motion of a kimono sleeve indicated a pat on the horse's neck.

Rodney Skinner tethered the horse that he rode with the other horses before following Satoshi and Mina into the house.

* * *

Inside, they were all gathered to discuss the next move to stop _Kuro Taiffuu_. Winston and Greene stood at the side and listened. Skinner made his report of where _Kuro Taiffu_ was keeping weapons.

"I was able to follow them to their fortress without detection," said Skinner, "it's near the ocean, somewhere away from most towns and villages. If I had a map, I could point out the location."

"Here," said Nemo, unrolling a map of Japan, "I made sure to bring maps before leaving the _Nautilus_."

"There," said Skinner, placing a gloved hand over the location on the map, "it was surrounded by wilderness and all that to keep it less detectable. I guess Nobu didn't want the Emperor to find out about his plans."

"Did you get inside the fortress?" asked Mina.

"Yes," replied Skinner. "Inside, _Kuro Taiffuu_ already has bloody destructive weapons similar to the Fantom's being built on the ground level floor. I followed Nobu to his chambers, when he wasn't looking I was able to look through his documents. They were all in Japanese, but most of them were blue prints of the weapons, maps of where the invasion force would go, and a painting of some kind."

"What sort of painting?" asked Tom.

"A painting of a man with glowing wings and holding a sword. Looked like something from a story that the Japanese know."

"The Tengu sword," whispered Megumi, "if Nobu is going to wield it, he could become unstoppable."

"How do we stop him?" asked Jekyll.

"First of all," said Skinner, "we could destroy the fortress like we did to M's summer retreat. With explosives in the right place, the fortress will collapse in on itself. I could sneak in the explosives last time, but the security is tight, and the last time we fought them it was only luck that saved us."

"We have been taught to fight better than them," said Mina. "We'll split into teams to take down _Kuro Taiffuu_. Nemo, you will take Mr. Winston and Mr. Greene to meet with the Emperor of Japan. The rest of us will go to the fortress and put an end to _Kuro Taiffuu_. Skinner shall set off explosions that will cause the building to collapse. Satoshi, Sawyer, and I shall take out the guards. Megumi and Hyde shall track down Nobu Mizuno and try to take the sword back."

"Are the British representatives able to travel to Tokyo where the Emperor is currently located?" asked Satoshi.

"They seem to improve in health since we rescued them," said Jekyll.

"The doctor is correct," said Winston, "we were not harmed during our capture."

"It is important that the Emperor be told of this soon," said Greene.

"I will make sure that they make it to the Emperor safely," said Nemo.

"It's settled then," said Mina. "Tomorrow morning, we take down _Kuro Taiffuu_."

_To be continued.

* * *

_

**Note:** My apologies for not updating so soon, I have a lot of things that keep my hands tied. Anyway, I hope you are all enjoying this. Just maybe another chapter or two and I'm done.


	19. Let the Battle Begin!

**Chapter 19: Let the Battle Begin!**

**Note:** This will be pretty violent, similar to _Kill Bill_, _Kick-Ass_, and _Underworld_. Also, when I'm done writing this, I have thought of some new stories. However, I can't decide which one to do first, so I would like to see what people vote for on the poll in my profile. I would appreciate the feedback.

* * *

After they got up at dawn, they sorted their weapons and the explosives that would collapse the building. Nemo got a carriage in Kyoto to transport the British representatives to Tokyo. The others had mounted their horses with provisions and weapons needed for the journey to _Kuro Taiffuu_'s fortress.

Mina, Tom, Jekyll, Satoshi, Megumi, and Skinner rode for three days to the location of the fortress. Skinner guided them based on what he remembered when he spied on _Kuro Taiffuu_, Megumi and Satoshi provided guidance through the Japanese landscape for quicker and safer routes.

On the third day, which was ending by the sun setting towards the West, they had found the fortress. It was built with a similar structure of a _shiro_, a stone base with a four story building similar to the architecture of Japanese houses on top. Corners of the fortress had _yagura_, towers with windows meant for watching for enemies and shooting them down with either arrow, rifle or cannon. In the center was the _honjoo_, the main castle where the lord of the fortress would live. The central building had a layer of elegant roofing for each floor like a pagoda. Even though the fortress was elegantly crafted, it was still meant for housing instruments of war.

Tethering the horses under the cover of the trees, the League crept to the edge of the forest shelter to take a better look. There were two guards at the front gate, and Mina saw with her vampire vision that there were guards in the _yagura_, all ready to fire upon trespassers.

"Wait for my signal," said Mina, "I'll take out the ones in the towers, Skinner and Hyde can take out the ones at the gate. Sawyer, Satoshi, and Megumi will follow after we take out the guards."

"_Hai_," said the others together.

* * *

The guards at the gate were keeping watch for intruders. They wore the uniforms of Japanese military men, only their colors were black instead of the blue and white. Each guard had an _Arisaka_ rifle and a _hanbo _club to take out any trespasser. They heard the many cries and flapping of bats that flew out from the forest and towards the _yagura_.

There were cries in the _yagura_ and one of the snipers fell from a great height, dead when he hit the ground. The guard had his neck ripped to shreds and his eyes were wide open with absolute terror.

The guard on the left suddenly felt his feet swept out from beneath him. As he fell on the ground, his unseen assailant had pinned him down and trapped his arms. The guard's rifle was snatched from his hands and the last thing the guard saw was the end of his rifle crashing onto his right temple.

The guard on the right was about to fight the unseen attacker off of his comrade, but the distraction caused him to be pounced on by something huge. As the guard struggled to get up and shoot his attacker, large hairy hands twisted his arm with a snap. Rifle arm dangling useless at his side, the guard saw that his assailant was a behemoth wearing the shredded remains of black clothes, the beast glared with bloodshot grey eyes. The guard's yells were cut short when the beast grabbed his neck and squeezed.

* * *

The door was smashed down by Mr. Edward Hyde, following him inside were Skinner, Sawyer, Satoshi and Megumi. The bats gathered outside and materialized back into Mina Harker. The League found themselves inside a large hall, only a few lit torches and vases decorated the area. They gathered in a circle, they bowed to each other before splitting up.

"Take care," said Mina, "all of you." She, Satoshi, and Tom ran down the hall to find and take down enemy warriors. Skinner ran off to plant the explosives, resembling a floating bag. Megumi and Hyde went searching for Nobu.

Sawyer, Mina and Satoshi had found where the weapons were kept. The space was like a large warehouse, in rows were tanks similar to the Fantom's, large automatic rifles, and cannons of Japanese design. Assembling the machines were Japanese workers, peasants who were forced into Nobu's ambitions since there were armed soldiers keeping a sharp watch on them.

"Looks like those workers are being held captive to build the machines," said Tom. He, Mina, and Satoshi made sure to wear clothing of black and dark gray to blend into the shadows of nearby crates containing materials.

"We can't help them unless we take out the guards," said Mina.

"Leave them to me," said Satoshi. Keeping low, he quietly ran around the machinery in the warehouse. Drawing out his katana and wakizashi, Satoshi silently cut down the nearest guards with quick swings of his swords.

Tom and Mina followed Satoshi's lead and searched for other guards. As Tom rounded another cannon, he saw a robed figure dash by. The spy jumped aside as a dart whirred past his cheek.

"Oh shit," said Tom. "We've got company!"

"Where?" asked Mina. Her eyes flashed red and she drew out her bo staff.

"I don't know, the guy ran by me. I nearly took a dart to the face!"

"_Baka!_" hissed the voice of the man who had came into the village at night. "You dare come and stop us!" He was on top of a tank, posed to make another strike.

"What have we here?" said the voice of Akane. The woman was walking down a stairway from the balcony overlooking the warehouse floor. Behind her was Yuki, a cold smile was on the girl's face.

"We know of _Kuro Taiffuu's _plans," said Mina, "we are here to put a stop to them."

"Is that so?" Akane turned to Yuki. "Kill the stupid American," she said in Japanese.

"_Hai_," said Yuki with a laugh. She sprinted down the stairs, her kimono sleeves flowing around her as she jumped in front of Tom. She reached under her obi and pulled out a long pink ribbon.

Tom prepared himself for the first strike, he held up his nun-chuks for a fight. Yuki struck first by whipping the ribbon around Tom's ankles and pulling him off balance. As Yuki came closer, Tom slammed his still bound up feet against her shin, causing her to cry out and jump back.

He unwrapped his feet and stood up. Swinging his nun-chuks, Tom exchanged blows with Yuki. She punched and kicked while Tom used his weapon to strike and block.

Akane gracefully walked down the stairs in her flowing black and red kimono. She drew out her katana as she approached Mina.

"Ready to die, _yokai_?" she asked coldly.

"Only if you defeat me," Mina answered.

Mina raised her bo staff for a fight. When Akane ran with katana raised to strike, as the blade came down, Mina blocked with her bo. Akane kicked at Mina's knee with a crack. Jumping back, her leg not even injured, Mina struck the end of her staff at Akane's chest. Akane took another swing at Mina's head, Mina crouched and used her staff to sweep Akane's feet out from under her. Before Mina could leap upon Akane, the woman jumped up and slashed again.

Mina held her bo up to deflect the blow, but her wooden staff was cut in half. Using the halves as clubs, Mina blocked another attack and leapt back before Akane could strike again. She charged again and both woman clashed with bo and sword.

Satoshi deflected darts with his swords from Katagiri. Dashing at his opponent, Satoshi raised his katana to slash and his wakizashi to parry. Katagiri jumped aside to avoid the blow. Before Satoshi could strike again, he was surrounded by armed guards. The guards aimed their rifles at him, but Satoshi would not give up so easily.

With a katana swing, one guard lost his hand in a squirt of blood. As another fired, Satoshi crouched and another took the hit. Satoshi swung his swords again, cutting the feet off the guards. As the guards cried out and fell in a mass of their own blood and severed limbs, Satoshi stabbed them dead.

Regaining his breath, Satoshi went to hunt for Katagiri.

* * *

The fortress was not as technically equipped as M's, but it was still equipped with everything needed to build machines of war. Rodney Skinner was slipping explosives in the room containing the furnaces, which was a smaller version of the one in M's fortress. He was careful to avoid the few workers and guards in the area, he was invisible, but his bag of explosives would give him away.

The explosives were mostly just fireworks that they picked up in Kyoto, so they would require their fuses to be lit. Keeping a safe distance, Skinner lit the fuse with the matches he brought with him. When the fuse was lit, Skinner quickly made his way out of the furnace room, not wanting to be captured in the explosion.

Once he was out of the area, Skinner went searching for other rooms to blow up.

* * *

Megumi and Edward were running up stairways and corridors of the fortress. Any guards they encountered were immediately killed by Edward, who was still eager to get revenge.

"Hyde-_san_," said Megumi clamly, "when we find Nobu, I must fight him alone. You will have to keep any of the guards from interfering."

"I'm more interested in taking out the bald one," growled Hyde. "If I see him, I'll make him suffer to his last breath."

They had entered a wide room that was furnished by wall hangings, vases, statues of animals and warriors. At the end of the room, as if they were waiting, were Nobu and Awajiumi. Nobu wore a kimono similar to that of the samurai from centuries ago, Awajiumi wore black trousers and a shorter kimono with the sleeves cut off.

"Have you come to stop me?" asked Nobu.

"_Hai_," answered Megumi. "I will not back down until I have succeeded."

"Awajiumi," said Nobu in Japanese, "take care of that ugly monkey."

Awajiumi charged at Edward, but Edward was prepared to fight. When Awajiumi struck a punch, Edward blocked with his massive arm. Edward quickly kicked Awajiumi in the chest, causing the bald man to fly back and slam into a vase.

Flexing his rather flexible toes, which helped his feet fit into normal sized shoes, Edward knew that he could use his prehensile feet in combat. As he approached his opponent. He received a kick to the abdomen from Awajiumi, but it angered him rather than hurting him. The two suddenly began to spar with fists and feet, striking, blocking and dodging.

Megumi drew out her wakizashi blade and Nobu wielded the Tengu sword. As Nobu unsheathed the blade, the energy around him began to glow violet, the glowing energy took on the shape of massive wings.

"To the death," said Nobu.

Megumi and Nobu ran at each other, and their blades clashed. They fought in a flurry of kimonos, blades and energy.

* * *

Nemo was on his way back to the _Nautilus_ after he had brought the British representatives to Tokyo to speak with the Emperor of Japan. Even though the Emperor would be informed of Nobu's treachery, Nemo could not wait for the Emperor to send reinforcements. Riding his horse across the Japanese landscape, Nemo hoped to reach the _Nautilus_ soon.

The night was falling, it was becoming dark and cold. Wrapping his kimono tighter around himself with one hand, holding tight on the reins with the other, Nemo rode on to where the _Nautilus_ waited.

_To Be Continued..._


	20. Down With The Black Typhoon!

**Chapter 20: Down with the Black Typhoon!**

**Note:** Yes, this chapter will conclude the fight and this will get pretty violent. There's a reference to_ Kick-Ass_ and _Mulan_ in this chapter, which will be rather sick. Also, I'm still keeping the poll open and I will announce which story I'll work on next at the end of the epilogue for this story. I appreciate the votes and the feedback.

* * *

The vampire crossed the two halves of her bo to block another slash from Akane. The katana was caught by the suba. Mina and Akane glared at each other, then Mina slammed her foot on Akane's knee with a sickening crunch. Akane stumbled back with a limp, her knee was broken, but she was not ready to give up yet.

She came at Mina with katana ready to cut across the vampire's eyes. Mina blocked the cut with her clubs, but they were reduced to pieces and only a small cut was made on her cheek. The wound healed instantly, Mina threw away her chopped up bo and came at Akane with a kunai in each hand.

Akane was prepared and attempted to cut again in a downward motion. As she slashed down, Mina used one kunai in her left hand to block, the kunai in her right to cut. Blood spilled down Akane's side, soaking into her kimono. Enraged, Akane slashed at Mina again. The katana slashed across Mina's shoulder and taking off some of her hair. The shoulder wound healing, Mina jumped over Akane's horizontal slash that would have cut the vampire in half, and slashed in a crossing motion with her kunai.

When she gracefully landed after her acrobatic strike, Mina glanced over at her opponent. Blood oozed out where Akane's eyes had been, she was slashing wildly, expecting to strike at the one who blinded her. Mina whirled behind the wild swords-woman and plunged one kunai in Akane's back as the other kunai slit Akane's throat.

* * *

Running upstairs, Skinner looked for other rooms to blow up with fireworks. As he had run across the warehouse, he saw Tom, Mina, and Satoshi in combat with the enemies. Hopefully the first blast would not harm his comrades.

When he was on the upper floors, he heard grunts and thumps in one of the rooms. As he passed by the door, Skinner saw Hyde exchanging blows with the bald man.

Knowing that Hyde would not want any assistance in his battles, Skinner went into the next room. The room was similar to the previous, but was full of weapon racks and ancient looking armor.

Making another bundle of fireworks next to one of the wooden columns, Skinner unrolled some more fuse to light up. Once he was out of the room, he lit the fuse.

* * *

"Such as stupid man," thought Yuki, "he thinks he's shinobi because he holds a weapon of one." She wrapped her ribbon around the blond man's wrist, with a jerk of her arm, Tom's nun-chuks went flying from his hand. When Yuki went to kick at Tom's groin, Tom's hand caught her foot and pushed it away.

Yuki punched Tom in the nose, causing blood to gush from the nostrils and the American to stumble back. Looping her ribbon with a flick of her wrist, Yuki wrapped the ribbon around Tom's neck and pulled tight. She laughed as she saw the American's face turn purple as his airways became constricted.

She approached to finish him off, still tugging the ribbon with both hands. Tom's right hand and neck were entangled, but his left hand was still grasping to loosen the ribbon. Yuki took a step closer before she saw Tom pull a pistol out of his kimono and fired.

When the bullet hit her in the breast, Yuki gurgled blood in her throat before collapsing dead.

Then there was an explosion.

* * *

He heard the explosion, Satoshi crouched behind a tank to avoid any flying debris from the furnace room. Even though the fireworks were meant for shooting into the sky for festivals, they were dangerous when they exploded within closed areas.

When the explosion was over, Satoshi stood up and searched for his opponent. He scanned the area, wooden beams were burning from the explosion, workers were running from the scene in a panic, and debris from the furnaces were scattered across the floor.

He heard the approaching footsteps behind him. Satoshi spun around and moved aside from a flying dart that would have paralyzed him. Katagiri drew out a knife to fight close range. The two clashed blades, slashing and stabbing, but one's attack would be blocked by the other's.

They jumped at each other, Katagiri about to stab, but Satoshi slashed with his katana. As Satoshi landed, Katagiri fell face forward in a pool of blood.

He cleaned the blood off of his sword, Satoshi then found Mina and Tom. The other two had defeated their foes and they all went searching for the rest of the team.

* * *

The bald man did a flying kick into Edward's abdomen. Edward Hyde snorted in anger and punched Awajiumi across the room. As the bald man got to his feet, the explosion in the next room started, wooden debris went flying into Awajiumi's back. Hyde used one thick arm to protect his face from debris.

Angry and bloodied, Awajiumi ran at Edward to strike a punch. Landing a fist on Edward's jaw, Awajiumi found himself being grabbed and flung onto the floor. A monkey-like foot slammed on Awajiumi's chest, pressing hard. Trying to wrench the beast's foot off, Awajiumi saw Hyde's angry sneer and massive hands reaching down.

"I knew I'd get my revenge," growled Edward, twisting Awajiumi's head.

* * *

Nemo had made it back to his ship, he realized that he missed his Lady over the previous weeks. He told his crewmen to set a course to the nearest shore at the fortress location that Skinner pointed out on the map. The crew asked him about what happened, but Nemo told them that he would explain later.

After the route to the fortress by sea was planned, Nemo went to his cabin to change into his uniform and organize his weapons. He hoped to bring his reinforcements on time.

* * *

"My dear Megumi," said Nobu as he and Megumi locked swords, "you and I loved each other once. Why could you not give me another chance?"

"I was naive," said Megumi, holding her strength against Nobu's enhanced power, "until I realized that you loved your ambitions more." She jumped aside as her arms lowered, the Tengu sword hit the floor where she had stood.

"You shouldn't have given up on me." Nobu slashed again, but Megumi evaded the blow. "If you stayed with me, I could have given you so much more!"

"I'm not like you!" Megumi slashed but only cut part of Nobu's sleeve. "I don't care for power!"

They continued to fight, Megumi doing her best against Nobu's enhanced abilities. As soon as Satoshi, Mina, Tom, Edward, and Skinner arrived, Megumi was about to make another cut. When Megumi made her move, Nobu took a stab at her through the abdomen.

She gasped as Nobu pulled the sword from her wound, and Megumi fell to the floor. Her kimono was getting soaked with her own blood.

"Ya!" Satoshi howled as he ran at Nobu with his swords drawn. There was a clang of steel against steel as they fought. No matter how hard Satoshi tried, he could not get a cut on Nobu. The Tengu sword made Nobu difficult to take down. Then, Nobu spun his leg and swept Satoshi's feet out from underneath him and Satoshi found himself on the floor with the Tengu sword aimed at his chest.

"Did you think you had the ability to defeat me?" asked Nobu, his aura glowing an intense violet.

"Oi," said Skinner, "time for you to meet your maker!" The invisible man had one fire cracker left, the fuse was lit and the explosive was aimed at Nobu. The other League members stood clear as the firework shot off.

Nobu could not react on time when the firework struck him, caused him to drop the sword, sent him flying to the end of the long room, and devoured him in an explosion.

Satoshi tried to slide back from the explosion, but Mina and Tom quickly pulled him by the arms away from the blast. When the blast ended, the wooden beams caught fire and all what was left of Nobu were burnt limbs.

Standing up, Satoshi ran to Megumi's side. Hyde transformed back into Jekyll and also ran to kneel at Megumi's side, hoping he could assist treating her wound.

"Satoshi," said Megumi weakly, "you must return the sword to the mountains."

"_Hai_," said Satoshi, "I will. Just hold on, I'm sure we'll get you healed."

"I'll do what I can," said Henry Jekyll softly, "but the wound is deep and she has lost a lot of blood." He attempted pressing one of the rags that used to be his shirt over the bloody hole in Megumi's body.

"There's nothing you can do," said Megumi, "my time is over. You must look toward the new century for your sister and yourself." Then she closed her eyes and passed away.

Satoshi and Jekyll stood up and bowed their heads in respect for the fallen warrior. Mina and Skinner also bowed their heads in mourning. Tom, remembering how he had felt when Quatermain died, also bowed his head.

* * *

The _Nautilus_ surfaced at the nearest shore and Nemo arrived shortly after Megumi had died. Nemo and his crew burned the bodies of the fallen foes, gathered the peasants who were enslaved by_ Kuro Taiffuu_, and carried Megumi's covered body outside on a stretcher. After everyone was out of the fortress, the League waited for the Japanese military to seize custody of the fortress.

Satoshi stared at the Tengu sword in his hands, the blade had returned to its sheath, but the power still pulsed inside of it. The sword was too dangerous in the wrong hands, Satoshi decided that he would take it back to the mountains.

He looked around his surroundings, the crewmen of the _Nautilus_ were securing the area as they waited for the Japanese military. Satoshi noticed Jekyll and Skinner, wearing spare clothing and talking quietly together. Mina was speaking with Nemo over what the League would do next.

Satoshi saw Tom, standing quietly alone. The shinobi and the spy locked gazes with each other. No words were needed, Tom seemed to understand how Satoshi felt about losing a friend and mentor. For an American, Tom did well as a shinobi.

_To be continued..._


	21. Epilogue

**Chapter 21: Epilogue**

**Note:** So I finally finish this story, I can't believe that I took so long. Anyway, I hope all of you who have been reading this story have enjoyed it. Stay tuned in for the end, I will announce the new story that I will be working on. I appreciate the votes and the feedback.

* * *

_She saw him go into the mountains, carrying only his heavy kimono, some provisions, and the Tengu sword. Satoshi reached the place where he and his allies fought the _oni_ and _konoha-tengu_._

_He knelt down on the ground and placed the blade on the ground before him. A _konoha-tengu _that replaced the previous one arrived. The bird demon landed in front of Satoshi._

_Bowing in respect to the demon, Satoshi watched the _konoha-tengu_ grasp the sword in its large talons and fly away. The Tengu sword was once again kept hidden and guarded from those who would abuse its power.

* * *

_

Meru finished her illustration of her latest vision. She stared at the drawing of her brother and the _konoha-tengu_ as the ink dried.

It had been only three days since Megumi died. When Satoshi and the League returned with her body for burial, Meru remained silent. The young girl could not speak up that she had a vision of what happened.

When the ink was dry, Meru rolled up the scroll and placed it in the cabinet with the other scrolls. She dressed herself in a formal robe that was a rich blue with white flower patterns. The burial was today and the girl had to look her best.

After she had combed her hair, Meru left her room to search for her brother and grandfather.

* * *

The _Nautilus_ was sailing away from the shores of Japan. The League fulfilled the mission, they rescued the two kidnapped men and they defeated _Kuro Taiffuu_. The mighty ship was on its way to England, returning the British representatives to report back to their superiors.

The Emperor of Japan had been informed of the treachery within the Japanese government. The military of Japan had taken custody of the fortress and all of the weapons that remained inside. The League left it to the Japanese authorities to decide what to do with the instruments of war.

On the conning tower, the League watched the shores of Japan shrink away in the distance. With the afternoon sun recharging the solar panels, the League members enjoyed the sunlight and air as they reflected on the past several weeks.

"Skinner," said Jekyll to his friend on the conning tower, "what were you thinking when you used that explosive at the fortress in such a way?" He stood beside the thief as they stared over the ocean. They were now wearing their regular clothes instead of their shinobi gear.

"Hmm," Skinner shrugged his leather clad shoulders, "I didn't think that conventional weapons would have worked at the time." His painted brows lowered over his dark glasses. "Perhaps I was just winging it. Did it frighten you?"

"W-well, I thought it was a risky thing for you to try, we all could have been killed by it. Hyde on the other hand thought it was... impressive."

"Really?" Skinner chuckled. "I suppose it was somewhat impressive."

"You know," said Tom, who had approached them with hands in his pockets, "I found living as shinobi to be rather exciting. I learned a lot from Satoshi and... Megumi."

"It was unfortunate that she was killed," said Mina, wearing her blouse, scarf and skirt. "Megumi shall be remembered as a friend and teacher."

"Do you think we'll see Satoshi and Meru again?" asked Tom.

"Maybe," answered Nemo, "at a time of peace and harmony." He crossed his arms over his blue uniformed chest. "The Emperor of Japan has been planning to forge an alliance between his Empire and the British Empire."

"I hope it will work out," said Henry Jekyll.

"It might," said Skinner, "it might."

_The End.

* * *

_

**Announcement**

The votes are in and the people have spoken. Well, only one vote but I'm grateful to the only person who did speak up, whoever it was. The next story shall be _Shades of Blood and Gray_, an _LXG_ fan story. The plot is that Dorian Gray is back from the dead, he wants to get his portrait back from Mina and revenge on her. To set his revenge in motion, he plans to kidnap Quincey Harker, Mina's son. Not only does Quincey get kidnapped, but also Dr. Seward's daughter named Mary, from Kate Cary's _Bloodline_ series. In exchange for her son, Mina and the rest of the League would have to bring Dorian's portrait back. Henry Jekyll, being one with nothing to lose and a witness to one of Dorian's treacherous deeds, decides that he'll risk his life for the children.

Coming soon!


End file.
